Travelers
by Kiwi le Smoothie
Summary: Seamus et Dean forment une pair de Travelers. En guise d'examen pour leurs ASPICs, les voila tout deux envoyés dans un Monde étrange gouverné par la mystérieuse et cruelle Reine de Coeur. AU, futur Dean/Seamus et autres.
1. Prologue autour d'un feu

Titre : Prologue

Fandom : Harry Potter

Paring : Euh... Aucun dans ce 'chapitre' xD Quoi que... il y a quelques petits sous-entendus.

Rating : T pour les méchants mots et les allusions vicieuses.

Warning : Donc euh, mauvais langage et sous-entendus peu corrects.

Disclamers : Rien à moi !

Bon alors... vous pouvez ignorer ce prologue xD Ce truc sera présent à un moment dans la fic mais j'ai juste écrit ça par pur délire. Bref, pardonnez moi xD.

&

-J'ai faim. »

-Tu as toujours faim, Wood. »

-Toi le troll, on t'as pas sonné. »

Silence. Le feu crépite dans la nuit noire, des hiboux hululent dans les arbres.

-Ca fait une heure que ça cuit ! C'est toujours pas près ? »

-Il est déconseillé de manger de la viande crue… »

-…surtout en pleine nature… »

-…oui parce que sinon, ça peut créer des lombrics… »

-…Il paraît que le plus long lombric du Monde mesurait 4 mètre ! »

Une exclamation dégoûtée.

-C'est vraiment crade ! »

-Est-ce que c'est réellement possible ? »

-Dean ! T'es immonde ! »

-Je suis curieux, c'est tout… »

Nouveau silence. Puis un gargouillement.

-C'est quoi comme animal en fait ? »

-Ca ressemblait à un lapin. »

-Et aussi à un chat ! »

-Maintenant que tu me le dis, Georgie… ça avait aussi l'air d'un gros rat. »

-Et d'un koala. »

-Euh… c'est vous qui l'avez trouvé ? »

Mêmes voix.

-Oui, pourquoi ? »

Pause. Puis un grognement.

-Je préfère m'abstenir de bouffer. »

-Chochotte. »

-La ferme, Wood. »

-Tu veux te battre ? »

-Ca suffit tout les deux. »

Soupirs et roulements d'yeux.

-De toute façon, je ne vois même pas pourquoi c'est Flint qu'elle veut. »

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Oli ? »

-La reine. C'est vrai quoi… je veux dire, c'est le plus moche de nous tous ! »

-Sympa… »

-Va te faire FOUTRE, Wood ! Violemment, et profondément !! »

-Tu aimerais hein ? J'ai toujours su que t'étais un vieux pervers ! Rien qu'à la façon dont tu mattes ton attrapeur ! »

-Pardon ? C'est pas toi qui recrute les attrapeurs au berceau ? Pédophile ! »

-T'AS PLUS UNE TETE DE PEDOPHILE QUE MOI, VIEILLE BOUSE ! »

-C'est vrai que tu préfères les vieux en fait, c'est pour ça que tu restais enfermé dans les vestiaires avec Weasley en deuxième année hein ? »

-JE VAIS T'ARRACHER LES TRIPES, FLINT ! »

-Allons, allons les enfants… »

-…Calmez-vous voyons, nous vous rappelons qu'il y a deux paires d'oreilles innocentes avec nous. »

-Fred, George… Dean et moi sommes majeurs. »

-D'un point de vu moldu… »

-…pas encore ! »

-Je crois que c'est cuit, maintenant. »

Silence, puis machouillements. Un murmure.

-Bravo Dean. Wood et Flint vivrons encore une journée grâce à toi. »

Petit rire.

**TBC**

(_Hiiii. Qui sont les personnages ? Mystère (ou pas) ! Si quelqu'un arrive à trouver qui dit quoi... je lui dit un grand bravo xD. Bon le vrai chapitre est juste derrière xD_)


	2. Au pays des Merveilles

Titre : Au pays des Merveilles

Fandom : Harry Potter

Paring : Quelques petits indices pour un future Dean/Seamus.

Rating : G, pour l'instant

Warning : AU

Disclamers : Bon, un petit bout de l'univers est à moi, et aussi le prof Lampard et le prof Flanagan, sinon JKR est maîtresse de tout !

TADA ! Une fic à chapitres, ouais ! xD Bon. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que je vais réussir à la finir ! ( _urgh xD_ ) A priori, il devrait juste y avoir trois chapitres, donc ça va mais bon, entre les études qui viennent de commencer, les sorties, et peut-être les manques d'inspiration… Enfin, on verra bien ! :D A la base, deux autres chapitres devaient commencer avant celui là, mais je les trouvais trop lourds donc… pfuit, supprimés ! Pourtant je les ai écris… Donc peut-être que je les publierais comme une sorte de 'bonus' tout à la fin, on verra bien ! Alors voilà, cette fois c'est un AU que je ponds ( _superbe verbe_ ) ! J'avais envie de faire un truc sur Seamus et Dean et foutre Blaise, Theo, Oli et Marcus et les Jumeaux parce qu'ils le valent bien. XD Donc, euh… bon, j'arrête de blablater.

Let's go !

&

-Bon. Les papiers sont en ordre. »

Seamus et Dean s'échangèrent un bref regard. Le jour J, le moment M était arrivé. Une boule de nervosité s'était logée dans le ventre de Dean. Le stresse de Seamus était également perceptible à travers leurs lien et il effleura brièvement la main de l'Irlandais pour le rassurer. Seamus l'observa à la dérobé avant d'accrocher son petit doigt avec le sien ; les contacts physiques le calmaient toujours.

Devant eux, le professeur Lampard glissait deux morceaux de parchemin dans une enveloppe scellée. Les deux sorciers les avaient signés quelques minutes auparavant, un passage obligatoire pour confirmer qu'ils étaient majeurs et au courant des risques encourus lors de leurs mission. Les missives furent attachées aux pattes de deux hiboux Grand Duc sagement perchés sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui s'envolèrent ensuite en direction de l'aile Nord du Château, sûrement vers MacGonagall, la directrice de leurs maison. Puis le regard glacé de Lampard se posa sur les deux élèves assis devant lui. Dean s'empêcha de frissonner mais garda ses yeux fixement ancrés dans ceux du jeune professeur pendant qu'il le jaugeait une dernière fois.

C'était aujourd'hui qu'avait lieu leur test final pour les ASPICs : celui de _Spécialité_. L'examen des _Travelers_ était un des plus périlleux de Poudlard, Ron leurs avait expliqué la veille que le risque de mort s'élevait à plus de 20 pourcent par rapport aux autres spécialités. Malgré tout, Dean savait qu'il était bien moins nerveux qu'il aurait dût l'être. Son regard glissa vers Seamus, son meilleur ami et partenaire. Les Travelers marchaient par _Pair_, par couple qui partageait un lien unique que Seamus et lui avaient réveillé à la fin de leurs troisième année.

Dean concentra brièvement sa magie dans ses yeux. Leurs lien était là, épais fil de lumière jaune entouré par d'autres plus fins. Bleu, vert et rose, lâchement enroulés autour.

-Je pense que vous êtes prêt. », dit Lampard.

Dean s'arracha à sa contemplation. Le professeur se leva, signe qu'il était temps d'y aller. Seamus serra son doigt une dernière fois avant de le lâcher, et le trio sortit du bureau pour se perdre dans les dédalles du château.

Lampard s'enfonçait de plus en plus bas, dans ce qui semblait être les catacombes de Poudlard. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent face à une lourde porte dont les battants s'ouvrirent après un geste de la main de la part du professeur. La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent était spacieuse et ronde, recouverte par un plafond en forme de dôme décoré d'arabesques écaillées. Des myriades de bougies flottaient dans les airs en diffusant une lumière blanche et douce.

-Vous êtes ici dans la Salle des Portes. », expliqua Lampard en s'avançant au centre de la pièce « La seule de tout le Pays. »

-C'est un honneur… », murmura Seamus en ricanant dans sa barbe.

Dean lui donna un léger coup de coude pour le réprimander mais Lampard ne sembla pas y accorder d'importance. Il sortit un couteau de sa poche et s'entailla le pouce en marmonnant des mots dans une langue que Dean ne connaissait pas et Seamus redevînt aussitôt sérieux. Déjà, les deux sorciers pouvaient sentir des effluves de magie voler dans la pièce et les flammes des bougies se mirent à vaciller dangereusement. Des gouttes écarlates tombaient au sol au rythme du rituel puis giclèrent lorsque Lampard brandit son couteau dans les airs.

Il abaissa sa main en créant une entaille béante dans le vide. Les flammes s'évanouirent, des bouffées de vent violent balayaient la salle alors que Lampard créait une ouverture dans l'espace vers une sorte de voile brillant qui ondulait comme une mer secouée de vaguelettes.

Dean retînt son souffle et sa main chercha à nouveau celle de Seamus. La paume de l'Irlandais était moite, ses doigts se serrèrent presque convulsivement autour des siens à la recherche de réconfort.

-La porte est ouverte. », dit Lampard en rangeant son couteau.

Ils se tenaient devant un grand rectangle, un passage vers un autre monde qui éclairait leurs visage d'une lumière blafarde. Dean respira profondément pour essayer de se calmer alors que son cœur battait furieusement la chamade.

'_Prêt, Seam_ ?'

'_On a pas le choix de toute façon, pas vrai ?'_, répondit la petite voix du blond dans sa tête.

Dean acquiesça et tout deux se tournèrent vers Lampard. Le professeur sortit deux couteaux dans sa cape, semblables au sien.

-Vous ne pourrez vous en servir qu'une fois. », dit-il alors qu'ils rangeaient les instruments dans leurs poche « Faites attention à vous, et souvenez-vous bien de tout ce que vous avez appris en cour. »

Nouveaux hochements de tête. Le regard de Lampard sembla s'adoucir l'espace d'un instant alors qu'il les dévisageait une dernière fois.

-Allez-y, maintenant. »

Le silence était solennel.

'_Je suis là, Seam.'_

'_Je sais.'_

Dean salua son professeur d'un geste de la tête, puis prit une grande inspiration avant de pénétrer dans la porte. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même alors qu'un étau invisible agrippait ses hanches pour l'aspirer en avant, mais pas une seule fois il ne lâcha la main de Seamus.

&

L'atterrissage fût aussi violent qu'en portoloin ; ses talons claquèrent contre le sol en béton et il trébucha en avant. Il allait reprendre un semblant d'équilibre quand Seamus poussa un cri étranglé alors qu'il chutait en l'entraînant à sa suite. Ils allaient s'écraser l'un sur l'autre, Dean tendit ses mains en avant pour ne pas écrabouiller son meilleur ami et atterrit durement sur ses paumes, son front heurtant douloureusement celui de l'Irlandais.

-Ouh… désolé… », gémit Seamus.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Ses joues se colorèrent avec embarras lorsque Dean se mit à rire malgré la légère douleur, amusé par la situation.

-Comme entrée, il y a plus classe. »

-Haha, très drôle Dean. »

Mais Seamus essayait de ne pas sourire et ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens, bleus et profonds comme un océan d'eau pure en plein soleil. Jamais il n'avait vu une couleur aussi nuancée dans les prunelles de quelqu'un, c'était toujours la dernière chose qu'il colorait lorsqu'il dessinait Seamus.

-Dean… »

Leurs nez se touchaient presque… Celui de Seamus était légèrement retroussé mais Dean l'avait toujours adoré.

Des cris jaillirent tout à coup un peu plus loin.

-Le Chevalier est ici ! Faites place, écartez-vous ! »

Dean se redressa aussitôt, les sens en alerte. Dans un Monde inconnu, il ne fallait jamais baisser ses gardes, Lampard l'avait répété au moins une centaine de fois. Il analysa l'endroit d'un bref coup d'œil. Ils étaient atterris entre deux maisons aux murs blancs. La fine allée débouchait d'un côté vers une forêt sombre et dense, de l'autre vers le village d'où s'échappaient des bruits de sabots et de murmures admiratifs.

-Allons voir. », murmura Seamus.

D'un même mouvement, ils sortirent prudemment de la ruelle. Ils débouchèrent sur une place qui paraissait tout droit sortie d'une des photos du livre d'Histoire de la Magie. Large et recouverte de pavée, elle était entourée par des bâtiments simplets en toits de paille et de bois. L'architecture ressemblait traits pour traits à celle de l'époque de Gwendolyne la Fantasque, cette drôle sorcière qui s'était faite brûler vive plus de 47 fois. Du moins, c'était l'idée que Dean se faisait du style Moyenâgeux.

Au centre s'était rassemblé un groupe de badauds, probablement tout le village en fait, mais un jeune homme dépassait toutes les têtes, monté sur un énorme cheval. Il était assurément beau, le visage lisse et les cheveux blonds bien coiffés. Tous les regards semblaient rivés sur lui alors qu'il s'adressait aux habitants avec suffisance.

-Moi, le Chevalier de la Reine, suit venu quérir la demoiselle Katie Bell. »

Des exclamations surexcitées explosèrent en tout sens, dominés par un petit cri haut perché de surprise et d'extase. Il y eut du mouvement dans la foule.

-Par tous les dieux. », marmonna le cavalier avec un sourire prédateur « Elle est aussi belle qu'on le raconte. »

Il se pencha sur le côté, disparaissant momentanément du champ de vision de Dean et Seamus. Lorsqu'il reparut, une jeune fille avait grimpé derrière lui, sa chevelure claire ramenée sur son épaule droite et les joues roses de plaisir.

-Que le Sir Bell soit honoré du choix de la famille Royale. »

Des applaudissements secouèrent l'assemblée, puis tous les badauds s'écartèrent prudemment lorsque le cheval se cabra avant de partir au galop. Le sol grondait sous ses sabots. En quelques secondes, le cavalier disparut dans un nuage de poussière, la belle jeune fille accrochée à son dos.

-Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! »

-Qu'elle chance vous avez, Sir Bell ! »

Les conversations avaient repris tandis que le groupe se dispersait en tout sens pour reprendre leurs occupations, trop engoncés dans leurs discussions excitées pour faire attention aux deux jeunes sorciers qui n'avaient pas bougés d'un pouce, les yeux ronds.

-Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? », murmura Seamus sidéré.

-A nous de le découvrir. Mais, Seam'… », Dean avisa les tenues que portaient les habitants du village « Il va falloir qu'on se trouve d'autres vêtements. »

D'un même mouvement, ils ramenèrent leurs cape par dessus leurs habits pour les cacher. Déjà, l'émotion qu'avait suscitée l'apparition du Cavalier commençait à se dissiper et des regards curieux se posaient sur eux.

-Je suggère qu'on commence à bouger. », dit Seamus un peu mal à l'aise.

-Commençons par nous informer sur ce Monde, il a un pub là-bas, allons y faire un tour. »

Dean désigna un des bâtiments d'un signe du menton. Une pancarte en bois accrochée au-dessus de la porte grinçait au vent, deux tasses qui s'entrechoquaient peintes dessus. Alors qu'ils s'en approchaient, ils pouvaient entendre les notes d'une musique entraînante jouée au violon, des rires tonitruants et des bribes de conversation animées. Ils n'eurent qu'à pousser la porte pour se faire balayer par une vague d'air chaud et d'odeur de tabac et d'alcool. L'endroit était plein à craquer, rustique et simplement éclairé par deux lustres qui pendaient dangereusement au plafond. Des serveuses aux corsets biens serrés et aux courbes généreuses virevoltaient entre les tables rondes, des plateaux de bois en équilibres sur leurs mains et leurs hanches serrées par des tabliers colorés. L'une d'elle s'approcha des deux sorciers en souriant.

-Bonjour et bienve… »

Elle s'interrompit et son sourire chaleureux s'évanouit. Les yeux ronds, elle dévisageait Dean dans une expression de surprise totale. Derrière, la musique s'arrêta brusquement en même temps que toutes les conversations et un silence de mort s'abattit dans le pub alors que tous, absolument tous regardaient Dean l'air choqué ou même effrayé.

-Euh… », commença Seamus.

Dean sentait une vague de panique monter en lui. Une femme un peu grassouillette repoussa brusquement la jeune serveuse derrière elle, le visage rouge et son index boudiné pointé sur lui.

-Dehors ! Dehors, démon ! Je t'interdis de mettre les pieds dans ma maison, toi et tous les hérétiques qui te suivent ! Fils de l'empoisonneuse ! »

Dean recula pour échapper au nuage de postillons qui pleuvait dans tous les sens. Il allait répondre quand Seamus le prit par le bras avant de l'entraîner dehors au pas de course. La porte claqua derrière eux, le froid s'insinua vicieusement à travers les pans de leurs capes.

-Ils sont complètement barges ! », s'exclama Seamus alors qu'ils traversaient le village « Ce genre de truc n'arriverait jamais dans un pub Irlandais. »

Un mélange de sentiments parvenait jusque Dean à travers leurs lien. Colère, inquiétude et peur.

-Je crois qu'ils m'ont pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. », dit-il.

Seamus lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule accompagné d'une grimace.

-Bravo, Sherlock ! »

Dean roula des yeux et accéléra pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Peut-être que c'était un mauvais client. », suggéra Seamus.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle m'a traité de 'démon' et de 'fils de l'empoisonneuse'. C'est un peu extrême si c'est juste une histoire de dettes ou de comportement. »

-On a qu'à essayer autre part. Ici… »

Ils avaient pratiquement atteint la limite du village. Un autre établissement était planté là entre deux maisons. Les vitres sales et la pancarte arrachée, il avait un aspect assez miteux qui rappelait la Tête du Sanglier de Pré-au-Lard. Seamus poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit en grinçant. L'ambiance était presque glaciale. Seuls trois clients étaient là. Deux qui parlaient à voix basse, les cheveux sales et la barbe emmêlée. Un autre assis à l'écart le visage recouvert d'une capuche. L'homme debout derrière le bar leurs adressa un sale coup d'œil et s'approcha en montrant ses dents jaunies, un verre poussiéreux encore à la main.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Ses petits yeux noirs tombèrent sur Dean « Je vous préviens… »

-Ce n'est pas le fils de l'empoisonneuse, ou je ne sais quoi. », coupa Seamus.

Le regard du barmaid sauta sur l'Irlandais qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce malgré sa répulsion.

-Ah oui ? Et qui êtes-vous ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu des personnes semblables à vous au village. »

-Nous venons de loin. Nous faisons juste une halte ici avant de poursuivre notre voyage, et Dean est… » Seamus lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de revenir sur l'homme aux dents jaunes « Mon esclave. »

Dean luta pour ne pas s'étrangler avec sa salive.

'_Ton esclave ?!'_

'_C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver !'_

-Esclave ? », répéta le barmaid un peu surpris.

-Oui, bon. Domestique, esclave, c'est la même chose non ? J'aimerais bien m'asseoir maintenant, si vous le permettez ! », répondit Seamus agacé.

'_Tu m'étonnes que seuls des types louches viennent par ici vu comment il accueille les nouveaux.'_, grogna sa voix dans sa tête.

Dean se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. En face, le barmaid reprit contenance et toussota avec gêne avant de s'écarter.

-Si monsieur veut bien se donner la peine… », dit-il en désignant toutes les tables vides.

'_Il doit penser que tu es riche, maintenant.'_

'_J'ai toujours des idées géniales, Dean !'_

'_Pardon ? Est-ce que tu parles de la fois où tu as voulu grimper sur un centaure ? Ou lorsque tu as offert à Lavande une plante carnivore ? Ou peut-être ce jour où…'_

_'Thomas, je te déteste.'_

Seamus prit une moue boudeuse alors qu'ils s'asseyaient au fond de la pièce et Dean ne pût s'empêcher de lui offrir un grand sourire, amusé.

-Monsieur désire t-il quelque chose ? », demanda le barmaid.

-Euh… »

'_Quelque chose pour nous réchauffer._'

Il avait répondu avant même que Seamus ne lui lance un regard interrogateur. L'Irlandais prit la commande et quelques secondes plus tard, deux chopes d'un liquide ambré et mousseux se trouvaient sous leurs nez.

'_Je veux de la Biereaubeurre, pas de cette pisse rat…'_

'_Seam', tu vas me faire rire.'_

'_Je sais. C'est fait exprès.'_

Ses yeux bleus étaient plongés dans son verre mais ses lèvres tressautaient alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas sourire. Dean hésita entre se moquer de lui ou compatir à sa douleur. Finalement, il prit une gorgée de sa bière en s'empêchant de grimacer. C'était drôlement amer, rien à voir avec la douceur de la Biereaubeurre.

'_Il faut qu'on sache comment marche ce Monde. Tu dois interroger le barmaid, Seam'.'_

'_Argh ! Mais qu'est ce que je peux lui dire ? C'est chiant, Dean, il est dégueulasse ! Et puis il a une haleine de phoque !' _

'_Arrêtes de faire ton difficile, « Sir Finnigan ».'_

'_J'aimerais bien t'y voir, Thomas.'_

Seamus se racla la gorge et fit signe au barmaid de s'approcher de leurs table. L'homme reposa son torchon sur le comptoir pour les rejoindre en trottinant.

-Monsieur désire autre chose ? »

-Oui, euh. Je voulais juste savoir comment marche ce village. Je veux dire, qui est-ce qui gouverne ici, ce genre de chose, vous comprenez ? »

-Pas vraiment, monsieur… », répondit le barmaid avec incertitude et une pointe de méfiance « Nous obéissons tous à la Reine de Cœur, comme vous j'imagine ? »

-Oui oui, bien sûr. », dit Seamus avant de disparaître derrière sa chope pour reprendre contenance.

'_Il ne vaut mieux pas trop pousser.'_, dit Dean avec prudence _'Si cette Reine de Cœur domine tout le monde, on est censé la connaître nous aussi. Ca va être difficile d'avoir d'autres renseignements, je crois que tous les villages marchent de la même manière…'_

-Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres nobles ici ? », demanda Seamus.

-A part vous, monsieur, personne. Autrefois, l'empoisonneuse… » le barmaid devînt songeur. Son regard dévia sur Dean qui garda ses yeux obstinément rivés sur la table, puis il se reprit et revînt sur Seamus « Non, maintenant il n'y a personne. »

-Ah, bon… Et sinon, qui est ce Cavalier venu sur la place un peu plus tôt ? »

Les yeux du barmaid se réduirent en deux petites fentes alors qu'il observait l'Irlandais avec suspicion. Dean sentit l'alarme rouge sonner dans sa tête.

'_Il se doute d'un truc, Seam' !'_

'_Je sais ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse !'_

-Monsieur… Vous venez du village à l'Ouest d'ici, je crois ? D'après votre visage, je dirais que vos origines viennent de là-bas. »

-Oui ! Oui, c'est ça ! », répondit précipitamment Seamus « Vous connaissez ? »

-Pas vraiment non », dit l'homme d'un ton féroce « Puisque ce village n'existe pas ! Qui êtes-vous ?! »

Panique. Dean n'avait même pas besoin de leurs lien pour voir que l'Irlandais était au bord de la panique. Il agit aussitôt ; sa main attrapa celle de Seamus et il le tira à sa suite vers la porte de sortie.

-REVENEZ ICI ! », hurlait le barmaid en renversant tables et chaises pour les poursuivre « JE LANCERAIS LE VILLAGE A VOS TROUSSES ! »

Dean ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte alors qu'ils s'enfuyaient à toute jambe en direction de la forêt. Pour la discrétion, c'était raté.

&

Il ne savait exactement combien de temps ils passèrent à courir, mais lorsque Seamus se laissa tomber par terre, épuisé, l'obscurité était presque totale autour d'eux. Dean s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami qui s'était appuyé sur un tronc, et regarda autour de lui pour essayer de se repérer. C'était peine perdue, il n'y avait que des arbres immenses à perte de vue. Ils étaient bel et bien perdus.

-Je n'ai jamais autant couru de toute ma vie. », dit Seamus en reprenant son souffle « Même lorsque ma mère m'a surpris en train de jouer au médicomage avec ma cousine. »

-Au médicomage ? », répéta Dean sidéré.

Seamus tourna son visage vers lui et sourit en coin.

-Aaah, Dean. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais fait ça ? »

Des gouttes de sueurs roulaient sur ses tempes et ses joues rougies par l'effort. Dean détourna son regard.

-Les seules filles que je connaissais étaient mes sœurs, Seam'. », dit-il.

-Eeek. J'ai une image mentale vraiment dégueulasse. »

-_Seamus Finnigan_ ! », s'exclama Dean avec de grands yeux.

-Pas ma faute, c'est venu tout seul. »

Dean secoua sa tête avec un sourire. L'Irlandais était désespérant. Le silence retomba entre eux-deux, Seamus avait fermé les yeux alors que son souffle redevenait peu à peu régulier et Dean rassembla les maigres informations qu'ils avaient pu acquérir. Déjà, il n'y avait pas de village à l'Ouest. Ensuite, ce Monde était totalement gouverné par la mystérieuse Reine de Cœur. Et le fameux Cavalier qui ramassait les belles filles était connu partout, mais après tout, il était en étroite relation avec la Famille Royale. Il y avait aussi cette histoire d'empoisonneuse…

Un léger bruit le tira brusquement de ses pensées. Une branche avait craqué. Dean se redressa, aussitôt sur ses gardes et regarda autour de lui pour scruter la pénombre, ses mains prêtes à bouger au moindre signe d'attaque.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda Seamus.

'_Nous ne sommes pas seuls.'_

'_Dean ! Derrières-toi !'_

Seamus sauta sur ses deux pieds alors qu'il faisait volte-face. Une silhouette se découpa dans la pénombre de la forêt. Le visage caché derrière une capuche, la personne qui s'avançait vers eux leva ses deux mains en signe de paix. Ils l'avaient déjà vu, c'était un des clients du bar miteux.

-Je ne suis pas armé », dit-il en s'arrêtant à deux mètres « Je ne vous veux aucun mal. »

D'après sa voix, il avait l'air plutôt jeune. D'un geste prudent, il abaissa sa capuche. La chevelure brune bien coiffée et la peau pâle, il ne pouvait pas être plus âgé que Dean même si l'expression qu'il arborait était plus sérieuse que jamais.

-Je m'appelle Theodore Nott. Je vous ai entendu dans le bar et je vous ai suivit jusqu'ici. Pour vous aider. »

-Nous aider ? », dit Seamus méfiant « Et pourquoi ça ? »

-Je sais qui vous êtes. Vous ne venez pas d'ici, pas vrai ? Pas même de ce _Monde_. »

Ce type était louche. Dean s'avança légèrement par rapport à Seamus, comme pour le protéger. Même si ce Theodore était leurs seule chance de s'en sortir, il préférait rester sur ses gardes.

-Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ? »

-Chaque chose en son temps. », répondit le garçon « Vous voulez savoir comment marche ce Monde, oui ou non ? »

'_Dean… ?'_

'_Restes prudent.'_

-Très bien. On t'écoute. », dit-il.

Theodore hocha du chef l'air satisfait mais son visage resta sérieux.

-Ce vieux schnock au bar vous a expliqué que notre Monde est gouverné par la Reine de Cœur, n'est ce pas ? C'est en partie à cause d'elle que je trahis mon village en ce moment même. C'est une femme cruelle et qui, paradoxalement à son nom, n'a aucun cœur. » Il s'arrêta une seconde pour grimacer avec dégoût « Régulièrement, elle ordonne à ses hommes de capturer des jeunes de chaque village pour des soi-disant crimes qu'ils auraient commis contre le Château. Ils se font alors juger dans le tribunal du château, et peu importe le nombre de cris ou de larmes versées, le verdict est toujours le même : La mort. »

-Cette fille qu'on a vu au village… Katie Bell… Elle n'avait pas l'air terrifié, pourtant. », dit Seamus « Au contraire. »

-C'est autre chose. Le Cavalier est le fils du Roi de Cœur. »

Dean haussa ses sourcils, surpris.

-Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas lié à la Reine ? »

-Pas par le sang. Le Roi de Cœur s'est remarié avec cette femme. », répondit Theodore « Chaque mois, une des plus belles jeunes filles du Royaume est choisie pour devenir une de ses concubines. La vie qu'elles mènent au Château est une vie de Princesse, elles finissent toutes par arrêter d'écrire à leurs famille parce qu'elles préfèrent oublier leurs vies passées de simples servantes ou lavandières. »

-Donc, les mecs se font liquider, et les filles mènent la belle vie ? C'est un peu sexiste comme monde. », dit Seamus.

Theodore lui adressa un regard un peu confus.

-Et… C'est quoi cette histoire d'empoisonneuse ? Les habitants du village me prennent tous pour son fils… »

-C'est parce que vous avez la même couleur de peau. », répondit Theodore en dardant ses yeux foncés sur lui. « Seuls les Zabini sont aussi sombres que toi. Les rumeurs disent que leurs peau est devenue ainsi à force d'avoir brûlée en enfer. Il est dit que l'empoisonneuse, Dame Zabini, est la femme de Satan. »

Dean échangea un coup d'œil avec Seamus. Ce Monde était décidément bien étrange.

-C'est son affinité pour les potions qui a donné cette réputation à la Dame Zabini. Elle maîtrise tout, de l'art des brevages guérisseurs aux poisons mortels. Et sa beauté est immense, incomparable à celle des humains. Elle effraie les hommes et attise la jalousie des femmes. »

-Ce qui explique la haine qu'on lui porte. », résuma Seamus.

Theodore acquiesça avec gravité.

-Sa demeure se trouve dans la forêt qui s'étale derrière le prochain village. Il suffit de suivre le chemin tracé par les fleurs sauvages de couleur rouges. »

Il se tût enfin pour les laisser digérer toutes ces informations. Méthodique, Dean résuma toutes les données dans sa tête. Le Roi de Cœur s'était marié avec une femme ainsi devenue Reine, qui ordonnait régulièrement la capture de jeunes hommes pour les tuer. Quant à leurs fils, le Cavalier, il se trouvait chaque mois une nouvelle fille à ajouter à son harem. Parallèlement, une empoisonneuse du nom de Zabini vivait au milieu d'une forêt à l'écart des autres. Cette famille étrange et marginale titillait sa curiosité. Cette femme semblait être une Alchimiste, mais… il ne savait pas s'il était possible que d'autres sorciers existent dans les dimensions parallèles à la leurs.

-Je dois y aller. », dit Theodore au bout d'un moment « Si je m'absente trop longtemps, les villageois vont devenir encore plus suspicieux. »

-Ils te soupçonnent de quelque chose ? », demanda Seamus curieux.

Theodore mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Je n'ai simplement pas envie de leurs donner une raison d'appeler la Reine. Je vous conseille de continuer votre chemin vers le Nord, le prochain village est à quelques kilomètres. »

Il ramena sa capuche sur son visage et leurs adressa un bref signe de la tête en guise de salut. Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il repartit à pas rapide, bientôt englouti par les ténèbres.

Dean sentit un poids se presser contre son bras, Seamus s'appuyait légèrement sur lui les yeux rivés vers là où avait disparut le jeune homme.

-Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? »

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il nous mentirait. Il nous a suivit jusqu'ici et il était seul. »

-Hmm… » Seamus poussa un léger soupire en se détachant de lui « Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Je suis crevé. »

Dean s'accroupit au sol pour ramasser une brindille. Il la cassa en deux pour qu'elle tienne sur la paume de sa main puis se concentra sur une des formules que Flitwick, le professeur de sortilège, leurs avait appris. La brindille tournoya pendant quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter en pointant au Nord.

-On devrait trouver le village suivant. On pourra dormir là-bas. », dit-il en se relevant.

Seamus acquiesça et ils se remirent en marche. A dire vrai, Dean commençait aussi à fatiguer. Son estomac menaçait de gargouiller, des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis leurs derniers repas à Poudlard. Il ne savait pas comment Seamus et lui allaient s'en sortir au prochain village, sans argent, les vêtements trop différents de ceux de cette époque et avec sa ressemblance avec le fils Zabini. Mais son meilleur ami était avec lui, et lorsqu'il tâta mentalement leur lien, il sentit que l'Irlandais était calme. C'était le plus important.

Il avait rencontré Seamus Finnigan dans le Poudlard Express, le jour de la rentrée. Dean s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier ; il était entré dans un compartiment en le croyant vide lorsqu'un « SALUT MEC ! » vif et un peu aigu lui avait fait frôler la crise cardiaque. Les cheveux blonds en bataille, le sourire éclatant et son éternelle fossette creusée sur la joue droite, Seamus l'avait dévisagé avec ses yeux pétillants de malice avant de lui proposer son aide pour ranger sa valise. Depuis ce moment, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés malgré leurs quelques disputes et désaccords. C'était toujours _Seamus et Dean_, et quand l'un flânait là, l'autre n'était jamais loin.

-Dean ! Tu entends ça ? »

La voix de Seamus l'arracha à ses pensées. Ils avaient ralenti, le noir était beaucoup plus dense autour d'eux depuis un moment déjà. Dean tendit l'oreille.

Au bout d'un moment, il entendit des gloussements et quelques voix affaiblies par la distance. L'air semblait même s'être réchauffé alors qu'une lueur douce et invitante se détachait au loin entre les arbres.

-Tu crois que c'est le village ? »

-J'en ai aucune idée. »

-On va bien voir. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il y a à bouffer ! », s'exclama Seamus.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, les rires et les paroles se faisaient plus claires. La température était agréablement tiède, réconfortante au milieu de la forêt noire. Ils pouvaient distinguer les silhouettes de plusieur personnes à travers les énormes troncs. Et Dean ne pût s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux lorsqu'ils atteignirent la source de toute l'animation.

Un groupe d'une vingtaine de jeunes femmes était étalé à même le sol. Assises ou allongées, vêtues de petites robes élégantes et les jambes longues et découvertes. Des blondes, des rousses, des brunes, les cheveux longs, bouclés, court, lisses, les yeux bleus, verts et marrons, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Une tente spacieuse était tendue à quelques mètres et des petites boules lumineuses flottaient un peu partout dans les airs, au milieu de la clairière au dôme végétal. Au milieu du harem, alanguis sur une montagne d'énormes coussins colorés, un homme au dents parfaitement blanches et alignées tenait deux femmes par les hanches.

-Wouah. », dit Seamus les yeux exorbités.

Tous les regards se levèrent sur les deux sorciers, les gloussements s'évanouirent mais les sourires vermeils restèrent en place.

-Bonsoir, jeunes hommes. », dit l'homme avec un grand sourire « Que venez-vous faire dans mon humble demeure ? »

Il ne paraissait pas perturbé par la présence de Dean. Mais d'un autre côté, que pouvait craindre un homme entouré de si jolies femmes ?

-Nous cherchions juste… un endroit où dormir. », répondit Dean.

-Vous avez sonné à la bonne porte ! », dit l'homme une riant « Gilderoy Lockhart est toujours prêt à aider de pauvres âmes égarées ! N'est-ce pas les filles ? »

Un gloussement général parcourut tout le harem alors qu'il haussait ses sourcils d'un air suggestif.

-Il y a autant de place que vous voulez ! », continua le dénommé Lockhart.

Il délaissa un instant les hanches de ses deux amies pour frapper dans ses mains. A la stupeur de Dean, une petite tente apparut dans un 'pop' près de l'autre.

-Vous êtes un sorcier ?! », s'exclama Seamus bouche bée.

-Allons, n'allez pas me dire que vous ne me connaissez pas, moi, Gilderoy Lockhart ! Le seul et unique _magicien_ de ce Monde ! », répondit l'autre avec son sourire colgate « Rien à voir avec cette… _sorcière_ de pacotille, par exemple ! »

Dean eut l'impression qu'il parlait de l'empoisonneuse.

-Avez-vous déjeuné ? », reprit Lockhart « Rose prépare les meilleurs ragoûts du pays ! N'est-ce pas ma jolie ? »

-Oh, Gilderoy, vilain flatteur. », dit la jeune femme à sa droite en gloussant.

Un claquement de doigt plus tard, Dean et Seamus se retrouvèrent assis à une grande table recouverte de mets plus appétissants que jamais.

'_Ce le type le plus narcissique que j'ai jamais vu, mais qu'est-ce que je suis content de l'avoir croisé !'_, dit Seamus surexcité alors qu'une des femmes les servait.

Lokhart se délesta de son manteau et toutes se précipitèrent dessus en poussant des soupirs d'extase. Il se mit à rire et prit place face aux deux sorciers avant de se lancer dans un long monologue sur une de ses nombreuses aventures, ponctué de sourires aveuglants et de rejetés de cheveux.

Dean croisa le regard amusé de Seamus qui pouffa en attrapant ses couverts.

Les récits de Lockhart étaient en fait intéressants, si l'on omettait tous les cris excités de ses compagnes et ses propres digressions sur telle ou telle fille. Il semblait avoir combattu pas mal de nombreux personnages et Dean écouta d'une oreille plus attentive lorsque Lockhart dit s'être fait récompenser par la Reine en personne.

-Vous avez vu la Reine de Cœur ? », demanda t-il intéressé.

A côté de lui, Seamus releva ses yeux bleus de son assiette pour observer le grand magicien.

-Mieux que ça, mon jeune ami ! J'ai discuté avec elle dans son petit salon. C'est une femme magnifique, vraiment. D'une beauté insurpassable ! C'est elle qui m'a suggéré de prendre ma retraite dans ces bois. Je dois dire que je considérais plutôt ceci comme un repos pour quelques temps, mais, que voulez-vous. On se fait vite attraper par la paresse et il y a toujours quelqu'un pour me tenir compagnie. N'est-ce pas ? »

Il adressa un clin d'œil aux jeunes femmes qui gloussèrent à nouveau.

-Enfin. Il commence à se faire tard mes amis, le sommeil me gagne. Je vais me retirer dans ma tente et je vous invite à faire de même. »

La table disparu d'un geste nonchalant de sa main puis, quelques secondes plus tard, Lockhart et son harem s'étaient glissés dans leurs tente imposante.

Celle de Dean et Seamus était de taille modeste mais bien suffisante pour deux personnes. Un épais tapis bordeaux recouvrait le sol, et deux matelas recouverts de coussins moelleux et d'une lourde couette reposaient au centre.

-Génial. », murmura Seamus.

Dean eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que l'Irlandais s'était déshabillé et glissé sur son matelas. Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les vêtements jetés à même le sol.

'_Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?'_, marmonna la voix de Seamus dans sa tête.

'_Tout le monde ne se transforme pas brusquement en Flash, Seam'.'_

L'Irlandais se mit à rire sous sa couverture. Dean enleva ses vêtements avant de les plier grossièrement, puis s'allongea sur son propre matelas en poussant un soupire satisfait. Il pouvait sentir tout son corps se détendre agréablement sous l'épaisse couverture. C'était presque aussi bon que les dortoirs de Poudlard.

Il ne fallut même pas cinq secondes pour que Seamus roule jusque son matelas. Son dos pressé contre son bras, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans cette position qu'il prenait toujours lorsqu'il avait un peu froid. Dean regarda son épaule se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, ses cheveux blonds qui se dressaient dans tous les sens et le tatouage gravé sur sa nuque.

Dean avait le même sur le dos de sa main gauche. C'était le signe des Travelers. Le leurs. Chaque _pair_ était composée d'un _dirigeant_ et d'un _dirigé_. Le premier était en général plus réfléchit, plus calme que le second. Flanagan, leurs professeur de théorie, leurs avait expliqué que le pouvoir des Travelers résidait dans ce lien que partageait chaque pair. Un pouvoir tellement puissant qu'il ne pouvait qu'être partagé entre deux êtres. C'était _ça_, qui choisissait les membres d'une pair.

Son index traça les formes du tatouage sur la nuque de son meilleur ami, de façon presque absente. D'abord cette sorte de _1_, surmonté d'un point. Puis ce '_t_'. Il le connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir caressé maintes et maintes fois. C'était un geste intime mais qui semblait tellement naturel…

Seamus roula sur le dos pour le regarder, ses yeux bleus troublés de sommeil. La main encore en suspend, Dean ne pût s'empêcher de tracer la courbe de ses sourcils et celle de son nez, lentement. Les paupières de son meilleur ami se fermèrent à nouveau. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Dean effleura sa joue avec ses lèvres à l'endroit même où se creusait sa fossette. C'était plus… intime que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu partager, mais Seamus se contenta de sourire brièvement, les yeux toujours clos, et Dean se rallongea pour l'imiter.

&

-Le prochain village se situe à une demi-heure de marche. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir un autographe ? Vous savez, cela s'arrache aux alentours ! »

'_Allez, faisons-lui plaisir.'_, dit Seamus en pouffant de rire.

-A l'intérieur de ma cape, ça vous va ? »

Le sourire de Lockhart s'agrandit alors qu'il brandissait la plume que lui avait tendue la dénommée Rose. Dean ne pût s'empêcher de secouer sa tête, amusé. Le magicien avait été un bon hôte malgré son côté un peu narcissique et son harem de belles femmes. Ils se saluèrent brièvement et les deux sorciers se remirent en route.

Des rais de lumière perçaient à travers les feuillages, donnant une dimension bien plus reposante à la forêt. L'atmosphère était calme, ils pouvaient entendre au loin le clapotis d'un ruisseau et des pépiements d'oiseaux. Seamus resta silencieux pendant tout le temps du trajet mais Dean ne s'en formalisa pas, l'Irlandais était serein. Ils enjambèrent un cour d'eau qui serpentait à travers les cailloux recouverts de mousses, et bientôt, parvinrent à distinguer les contours d'un village qui se dessinaient au loin.

Le ciel d'un bleu azur était presque aveuglant, Dean cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière du soleil crue et vive lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de la masse végétale.

-C'est pas un village, ça… c'est… c'est pire que ça ! », s'exclama Seamus.

Seules quelques petites maisons se dressaient dans la clairière.

-Arrêtons-nous juste pour demander notre chemin vers le château. C'est là-bas que nous allons devoir agir. », répondit Dean.

Les Travelers voyageaient de Mondes en Mondes pour régler les problèmes de chaque dimensions, afin qu'ils n'influent pas sur leur propre Monde. Et de toute évidence, le problème de celui-ci avait rapport avec la Famille Royale.

-Couvres ta tête, alors. »

-Seam', tu ne m'aimes plus ? », répondit Dean avec un sourire en coin.

-C'est pas ça, idiot ! J'ai pas envie qu'ils repartent dans un délire sur l'empoisonneuse. », rétorqua l'Irlandais en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

-Tu me traites de femme, maintenant ? »

-Dean ! Si t'étais une femme, sûr que je t'aurais sauté dessus depuis le temps ! »

Seamus plongea son regard dans le sien alors que Dean se rapprochait de lui. L'Irlandais devait lever sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ah oui ? Tu es sûr que c'est ça qui te bloque ? », murmura Dean.

Il avait la voix rauque. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il poussait la plaisanterie jusque là. La respiration de Seamus était bizarre, Dean devait avouer lui-même qu'il se sentait un peu… drôle. Il y avait cette sensation qui se dégageait de son meilleur ami, ce sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à nommer et qui l'enveloppait comme une seconde peau agréablement tiède.

-Dean… Je… »

Un hurlement les fit sursauter.

-NON ! »

D'un même mouvement, ils regardèrent le minuscule village d'où s'échappait des grognements et des cris. Une des maisons cachait toute l'agitation ; les deux sorciers la contournèrent mais prirent soin de rester dans l'ombre alors qu'ils observaient la scène.

Une vingtaine de personne était amassée devant une des maisonnettes dont la porte était ouverte. Deux chevaux attendaient patiemment à l'écart. Leurs cavaliers étaient là, encadrant un jeune adolescent dont il tenait un bras chacun et pour cause ; il s'agitait et se débattait comme un diable en hurlant.

-Je n'irais pas !! Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger !! Lâchez-moi, vous ne pouvez pas !! »

-Silence, _silence_ !! », aboya un des cavaliers en armure.

-C'est un ordre de la Reine de Cœur !! Dennis Crivey doit être emmené au château pour être jugé !! Il est accusé de haute trahison envers la Famille Royale !! », cria l'autre.

-JE N'AI RIEN FAIT !! »

Les habitants pointaient le jeune Dennis du doigt alors qu'il se faisait traîner vers les chevaux.

-Dean… ! », murmura Seamus en attrapant son bras.

Il posa sa main sur sa nuque pour le calmer. Lui-même commençait à fulminer ; le garçon s'était mis à pleurer en hurlant des injures et aucun des habitants ne réagissait. Un des hommes en armure en eut assez et le frappa en plein visage lorsqu'il refusa de monter. Ce fût la goutte de trop.

Seamus bondit hors de leurs cachette avant même qu'il ne pût le stopper.

-LACHEZ-LE ! »

-SEAMUS ! »

Dean se lança à sa poursuite quand quelque chose captura son attention. Quelqu'un, caché derrière un mur qui regardait tristement la scène. Une jeune fille. Il n'eut pas le temps de la détailler plus ; Seamus avait poussé un cri de douleur. Furieux, Dean écrasa son poing sur le nez du cavalier qui avait osé frapper le jeune Irlandais. Il y eut un craquement, un liquide chaud et visqueux glissa sur ses phalanges tandis que l'homme gémissait en reculant d'un pas.

-Comment osez-vous tenir tête à la Reine ?! », s'ingurgea l'autre cavalier en tenant fermement Dennis Crivey qui continuait de se débattre « Emparez-vous d'eux, vous autre !! »

Dean se plaça face à Seamus, protecteur. L'Irlandais tenait sa joue meurtrie avec sa main. Les villageois poussèrent des cris furieux et des injures en brandissant fourches et poings vers eux.

-Traîtres à la Reine ! »

-A mort !! »

La panique était de nouveau là. Seamus attrapa sa cape dans son dos, la respiration rapide. Dean devait avouer lui-même que son cœur cognait violemment contre sa poitrine. Les cavaliers en profitèrent pour s'enfuir, ils entendirent à peine les bruits de galops, trop préoccupés par les villageois qui se déployaient autour d'eux. Complètements cernés, à leurs merci.

-_Dean_ !! »

'_Calmes-toi, Seam' ! Je cherche comment fuir, et si ça dégénère, on utilise notre pouvoir. C'est tout.'_

Ses yeux sautaient dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une échappatoire.

-Vous allez attiser les foudres de la Reine sur nous ! »

-Maudits démons ! »

Les villageois se resserraient autour d'eux. Il n'y avait aucune issue possible, ils allaient devoir utiliser la magie. Dean concentra toute son énergie dans ses mains, tous les sens en alerte comme une bête acculée. Il allait lancer un sort quand brusquement, une bourrasque de vent s'éleva autour de lui et Seamus.

Puissante, destructrice. Les hurlements terrifiés des hommes et des femmes se mêlaient au sifflement furieux de la tornade qui les balayait en tout sens. Ce n'était pas naturel. Impossible, puisque que Seamus et lui n'étaient pas touchés par le cyclone ravageur. Quelque chose l'attrapa brusquement par le col et le tira en arrière. Dean émit un gargouillement étranglé, porta ses mains à sa gorge en se débattant mais la poigne était solide. Il se fit traîner en arrière à une vitesse folle, ballotté comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Il entendit Seamus crier quelque part derrière lui mais impossible de combattre la force invisible qui le tirait en arrière vers la forêt.

Puis tout à coup, plus rien. Il n'y avait que le silence. Il se fit projeter sans ménagement en avant et atterrit durement sur le sol de terre et de mousse.

-Flint !! Tu aurais pût faire gaffe, c'est un humain, pas un gnome de jardin ! », dit une voix derrière lui.

-Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'avais qu'à le faire tout seul, Wood ! »

Dean roula sur le dos pour se redresser en position assise. Il y avait deux types en face de lui. Un gaillard plutôt solide aux mèches brunes qui tenait un Seamus livide par les épaules, les yeux noisettes rivés sur l'autre jeune homme aux cheveux plus noirs que la nuit et au teint pâle qui possédait les dents les plus horribles que Dean ai jamais vu. Leurs visage était familier, il était sûr de les avoir déjà vu quelque part.

Le brun se tourna vers lui, l'air un peu inquiet.

-Est-ce que ça va ? »

-Je… Je crois. », répondit Dean en massant son cou.

Seamus avait l'air plus en forme. Juste un peu pâlichon et inquiet. Le brun relâcha Seamus pour se pencher vers lui afin de lui tendre la main. Il le hissa sans aucun effort particulier et Dean le remercia d'un hochement de tête, la gorge encore en feu.

-On est intervenu in-extremis. », dit le jeune homme « Lampard m'avait prévenu de votre arrivée. »

-Lampard ? », s'exclama Seamus la voix un peu aiguë « Vous le connaissez ? »

-Oui, on vient de la même école que vous après tout. Je m'appelle Oliver. », répondit-il « Oliver Wood. Et le troll derrière, c'est Flint. »

**TBC**

( _Un genre de Cliffhanger ! Hihi ! Bon j'espère que c'est accrocheur comme début, sob sob. Donc euh, pour récapituler un peu, les sorciers de cet AU n'utilisent pas de baguettes mais leurs mains. Et aussi, les deux membres d'une pair peuvent se parler télépathiquement et ressentir les émotions des autres. Et ils sont reliés par un lien visible magiquement, dont les couleurs ont un sens, d'ailleurs ! :D Je pense que c'est tout ! J'espère que ça vous a plût !_ )


	3. L'empoisonneuse

Titre : L'Empoisonneuse

Fandom : Harry Potter

Paring : Quelques petits indices pour un future Dean/Seamus, des soupçons de Marcus/Oliver. Peut-être une pointe de Theodore/Blaise aussi. Deux autres parings également présents concernant Dame Zabini.

Rating : T pour violence et… euh… relation hétéro très louche.

Warning : AU

Disclamers : Bon, un petit bout de l'univers est à moi, et aussi le prof Lampard et le prof Flanagan, sinon JKR est maîtresse de tout !

ENFIN ! x'D (_cri du coeur_). Alors je suis _DESOLEE_ pour le temps que j'ai mit à écrire ce chapitre. Problèmes d'inspiration et d'ordi, mais voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre, pour les rares personnes qui lisent cette fic. xD. Euh, **PeFloyd**, j'aimerai te remercier encore pour ta gentille review, j'espère que tu vas pas être rebutée par la longueur de ce chapitre et qu'il va te plaire ! xD (_tiz est stressée_). Voila voila, je fais pas un très long commentaire parce que mon ordi lagg à mort, snif.

Donc place à la fic !

&

-Je m'appelle Oliver Wood. Et le troll derrière, c'est Flint."

Oliver avait la voix un peu enrouée, comme s'il sortait tout juste d'un gros rhume.

-Wood. », répondit Flint menaçant « La prochaine fois que tu veux jouer les héros, tu te démerderas tout seul. »

Il était monstrueusement impressionnant. Dean ne pût s'empêcher de le dévisager bouche bée. Wood, qui avait une bonne carrure d'athlète, était presque ridicule à côté de lui. Les épaules de Flint faisaient presque le double de celles du brun, il le dépassait d'une bonne demi-tête et semblait bâti tout en muscle. Dean préférait encore affronter tous les Serpentards réunis plutôt que de se retrouver face à face avec Flint.

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? », aboya le jeune homme en lui jetant un regard noir.

Dean referma sa bouche dans un claquement de dents.

-C'est quoi ton problème, Flint ? », dit Oliver en fronçant ses sourcils « Tu vas les traumatiser ! Lampard nous a dit de les surveiller ! »

Le regard de Flint fusa vers le brun qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il se rapprocha de lui en deux grandes enjambées avant de l'empoigner sans ménagement par le col pour le tirer dangereusement vers lui. Les doigts d'Oliver s'enfoncèrent dans l'avant bras de Flint si fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches, mais Flint ne cilla même pas et ils continuèrent de se mesurer du regard.

'_Ils sont complètement fous ! Il va lui casser la tête !'_, cria la voix de Seamus dans sa tête.

'_Je ne crois pas qu'il ferait ça à son propre partenaire.'_, répondit Dean.

Mais en sentant la haine qui émanait des deux jeunes hommes, il en douta un peu.

-Euh… Excusez-moi. », dit timidement Seamus « C'est quoi cette histoire avec Lampard ? »

Flint repoussa Oliver sans aucune délicatesse avec, bizarrement, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-Tu croyais qu'il allait vous lâcher dans un autre Monde sans aucune surveillance, minus ? », répondit-il en regardant Oliver défroisser son col d'un air grognon.

Une pique de vexation traversa Seamus, mais l'instinct de survie de l'Irlandais fût plus fort que son amour-propre blessé et il choisit de ne pas répliquer. Dean approuva mentalement son choix ; même s'il était capable de tout pour protéger son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait sûrement pas faire le poid face à Flint.

-C'est comme ça chaque année. », dit Oliver en se massant distraitement la gorge « Des aînés sont chargés de chaperonner les nouveaux. Et Lampard nous a contacté. »

-Alors vous êtes de Poudlard. », conclu Dean.

-C'est ça. »

Wood et Flint. Il était certain d'avoir entendu ces noms quelque part, maintenant. Et le pire, c'était qu'il les avait entendu ensemble. Plusieurs fois.

_« Il y a eut une bagarre au troisième étage. C'est encore Wood et Flint. »_

_« Percy, tu devrais aller chercher Wood. Il essaie de se noyer sous les douches ! »_

_« Si Flint ne le tue pas avant, Wood va se faire assassiner par les membres de sa propre équipe s'il continue à les harceler comme ça. »_

-Vous êtes… », commença Dean stupéfait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que des bribes de voix perçaient à travers les arbres.

-Ils sont là !! Ils sont là, attrapez-les !! Au bûcher !! »

-Les types de village ! », s'exclama Seamus.

-Je suggère de tous les buter. », dit Flint en agitant ses mains.

Oliver attrapa son bras pour le stopper.

-Ca va pas, espèce de malade ?! On fuit et c'est tout ! »

-Je ne fuis jamais devant quelqu'un ! », grogna Flint en montrant ses dents.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les durs ! Allez, bougez-vous tout les deux ! », dit Oliver à l'intention des jeunes sorciers.

Dean acquiesça, puis pris la main de Seamus avant de se mettre à courir, l'Irlandais sur les talons. Oliver avait raison, même si les villageois commençaient à être agaçants, ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas commettre un génocide. Des bruits de pas derrière l'informèrent qu'Oliver et Flint les suivaient de près mais les cris des villageois ne faiblissaient pas. Un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule lui indiqua même qu'ils commençaient à gagner du terrain.

-Bordel ! », jura Seamus alors qu'il trébuchait pour la troisième fois « Comment est-ce que tu veux t'enfuir correctement avec toutes ces racines et ces nids de poule ?! »

-Attention !! », cria Oliver.

Dean se baissa juste à temps pour éviter une fourche qui se planta violemment contre un tronc, son cœur rata un battement lorsque la lance mortelle siffla au dessus de sa tête.

-Ca suffit, je vais les massacrer ! », dit la voix de Flint derrière lui.

-Non ! Je n'irais pas à Azkaban à cause de toi, vieux troll ! »

-Le Ministère n'en saura rien ! Dégage, imbécile ! »

Dean entendit Oliver crier puis le bruit de quelque chose qui s'enfonçait au sol. Un autre coup d'œil derrière lui lui permit de s'assurer que le brun était toujours en vie, mais ses joues semblaient bizarrement rouges et il respirait fort. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il fatigue aussi vite, il savait maintenant qu'Oliver avait été capitaine de Quidditch à Poudlard, son endurance devait être bien plus grande que la sienne, et pourtant… il avait l'air de peiner.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Seamus qui trébucha à nouveau.

'_Seam'. On va s'échapper à notre manière.'_

'_Tu es sûr ?'_

L'Irlandais était un peu incertain.

'_Je m'occupe de Flint.'_, dit Dean.

'_Compris.'_

D'un même mouvement, ils ralentirent. Avant même que Oliver n'ait ouvert la bouche pour demander ce qui n'allait pas, Seamus se saisit de lui et disparu. Dean attrapa lui même le bras de Flint et se concentra. Tout son corps s'enfonça au sol, la terre l'englouti. Tout était noir autour de lui. Il concentra une pointe de magie de ses yeux pour que son lien avec Seamus apparaisse, étincelant dans les ténèbres totales du monde souterrain. Le bras de Flint était toujours solide dans sa main. Il suivit le lien à toute vitesse. Le silence était lourd, le noir oppressant.

Au bout d'un moment, les fils colorés remontèrent vers la surface. Dean ferma les yeux. Comme toujours, il eût l'impression de jaillir hors d'un bassin d'eau tiède. Il prit une grand inspiration avant de rouvrir ses paupières. Seamus était bien là, adossé contre un tronc d'arbre le souffle un peu court, près d'Oliver qui avait une main devant sa bouche, accroupit au sol et le teint un peu verdâtre. Dean jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche pour s'assurer que Flint n'avait subit aucun dommage, mais mis à part son air éberlué, le jeune homme avait l'air bien.

-C'était quoi, ça ? », balbutia Oliver derrière sa main.

-Un petit aperçut de notre pouvoir. », répondit Seamus.

Ses yeux bleus se fixèrent sur Dean alors qu'il souriait avec fierté.

-Mais ce n'est pas censé donner le tournis en temps normal. », dit Dean en observant Oliver reprendre peu à peu ses couleurs.

Flint ricana dans son coin, ignorant totalement le regard noir que lui lança le grand brun.

-Je viens de sortir d'un rhume. », répondit-il sèchement.

-D'un rhume ? », rétorqua Flint narquois « J'ai cru que tu allais me clamser dans les mains ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas toucher à ses champignons, mais bien sûr, tu voulais en faire qu'à ta tête, stupide Gryffondor ! »

-J'avais faim ! », s'exclama Oliver indigné.

Flint roula des yeux.

'_C'est pas possible qu'une pair s'entende aussi mal…'_, murmura Seamus.

'_Roger Davies et Sally Ann Perkins étaient dans le même genre.'_

Dean se rappelait très clairement les chamailleries incessantes des deux Serdaigles, à l'époque où ils occupaient la Salle Commune des Travelers. Mais leurs relation ressemblait à celle de Ron et Hermione ; s'était en s'envoyant perpétuellement des piques qu'ils se montraient leurs affection. Pour ce qui était de Wood et Flint, en revanche…

-Bon. Ne perdons pas notre temps, il faut que je rentre le plus vite possible. », dit Oliver « Vous êtes arrivés depuis combien de temps, et qu'avez-vous appris sur ce Monde ? »

Seamus se chargea d'expliquer le début de leurs aventures ; l'apparition du Cavalier, les explications de Theodore, la rencontre avec Lockhart et leur intervention dans le village, avec force d'exclamations et de gestes. Oliver éclata de rire lorsque Seamus imita Lockhart et même Flint s'autorisa un sourire goguenard. L'Irlandais avait toujours eut un don pour rendre n'importe quel récit captivant.

-C'est plutôt pas mal en une journée et demi. », dit Oliver « On a pas grand chose d'autre à vous apprendre. Quoi que… on a réussi à s'approcher du château. »

-Sérieux ? »

-D'après un ivrogne dans une taverne, la Reine prend toujours son thé dans son jardin, alors on a décidé d'aller l'espionner un peu. C'était un vrai labyrinthe à l'intérieur mais on a pu s'approcher assez près pour l'apercevoir. »

-Et après ? », demanda Seamus curieux.

-Euh… »

Oliver se gratta la nuque, hésitant.

-On a du s'en aller. », répondit Flint à sa place « Les effets des champignons se sont manifestés et cet idiot est tombé par terre comme une souche. »

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais voulu tomber malade à ce moment là ! », grogna Oliver de mauvaise foi.

-Bref, on a du s'enfuir.", continua Flint sans l'écouter « _Encore une fois_. C'est drôle parce qu'il n'y a que quand je suis avec toi que je dois fuir comme un vulgaire lapin. »

Oliver le fusilla du regard. La tension recommençait à monter en flèche, Dean décida qu'il valait mieux calmer le jeu.

-J'ai vu une fille. », dit-il en regardant prudemment les deux ex-capitaines « Elle avait un comportement bizarre pendant l'enlèvement du garçon. »

-Bizarre comment ? », demanda Oliver sans quitter son rival des yeux.

-Elle se cachait en regardant la scène, alors que tous les autres se tenaient debout au soleil. »

Les yeux de Flint se posèrent brusquement sur lui.

-Elle était comment ? »

Dean avait faillit sursauter. Les prunelles de l'ancien Serpentard étaient sombres, comme un puit sans fond.

-Pas très grande. Longs cheveux noirs, yeux clairs. Peut-être verts. »

-Peau diaphane. », continua Flint « Evidemment. Elle était là aussi lorsqu'ils ont emmené ce gosse il y a trois jours. »

-Dans ce cas, elle doit être reliée à tout ça. »

-Il faut l'interroger. »

Seamus et Oliver observaient l'échange la bouche ouverte, comme s'ils regardaient une balle de tennis voler par dessus un filet pendant un match.

-Oh, fermes-là, Wood ! », dit soudain Flint les sourcils froncés.

Son exclamation étonna Dean, mais en voyant l'air boudeur qu'arborait Oliver, il se dit que les deux Travelers avaient sûrement du se parler mentalement.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait, alors ? Je suppose qu'on va travailler avec vous ? », demanda Seamus.

-On doit retrouver cette fille. », répondit Flint « Et pour ça, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen. On va se poser jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel enlèvement ait lieu. Ensuite, on assistera au jugement du prochain mouflet. Elle sera là. »

&

L'étrange quatuor traversa le bois jusqu'au village suivant. Aucun mot ne fût échangé durant le voyage ; Oliver était à l'avant alors que Flint fermait la marche, et Dean sentait que Seamus était perdu dans ses pensées même si leurs lien lui indiquait que l'Irlandais était serein.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient l'orée des bois, Dean fit une rapide remarque sur leurs vêtements que les deux ex-capitaines approuvèrent. Oliver avait levé sa main quand Flint le coupa.

-Je te conseille de me laisser faire, Lampard ne voudrait pas que les deux gamins meurent accidentellement étouffés par une manche ou un col trop serré. »

-Je me suis amélioré depuis la dernière fois ! », protesta Oliver indigné.

-Pardon ? Quand tu as voulu sécher tes vêtements, ils ont prit feu. »

-Je croyais que cette histoire était oubliée ! », s'exclama le brun.

-De toute évidence, non. »

Oliver fit la moue puis mit ses mains dans ses poches. Dean échangea un regard avec Seamus qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire, les yeux brillants. Il se sentit bizarre à l'intérieur, et décida de retourner son attention sur Flint qui s'occupait déjà à modifier leurs vêtements.

Quelques sorts plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans une sorte d'auberge. Du moins, d'après ce que Dean pouvait entendre. Une capuche recouvrait entièrement son visage, cachant sa couleur de peau mais le rendant également aveugle. C'était Seamus qui le guidait, sa main posée sous son coude.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit partager la même chambre ? », grogna Oliver alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

-Est-ce que je dois te rappeler qu'on a pas de tune, imbécile ? », rétorqua Flint sur le même ton.

-Et bien on devrait trouver un moyen d'en gagner ! Vous avez combien, vous ? »

Oliver leurs jeta un bref coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Seamus allait répondre qu'ils ne possédaient rien quand Flint lui coupa la parole avec un rictus.

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais te balader en ville en offrant tes services, Merlin a été assez sympa pour te refiler une tête passable à défaut d'un cerveau, tu pourrais t'en servir pour une fois. »

-QUOI ?! », s'ingurgea le brun les yeux exorbités « Je te jure qu'un jour je t'arracherais ta sale langue de serpent, Flint ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent de se disputer allègrement jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrèrent dans leurs chambre. Même la porte fermée, leurs voix continuaient de percer à travers le bois pourtant épais.

-Ils se tueront avant qu'on ait fini la mission. », dit Seamus effaré.

Dean ne pût qu'acquiescer. Il se demanda pour la énième fois comment ces deux-là pouvaient former une Pair.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun évènement ne chamboule le grand village où séjournaient les Travelers. Dean restait principalement dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Seamus, handicapé par sa ressemblance avec les Zabini, et commençait à s'ennuyer ferme alors qu'il avait ordonné à l'Irlandais de sortir prendre l'air. Seamus n'avait pas voulu le laisser seul mais Dean savait que le garçon était incapable de rester enfermé dans une pièce. Il le soupçonnait parfois d'être claustrophobe mais Seamus s'était toujours défendu en disant qu'il ne voyait pas les murs '_se rapprocher de moi pour m'écraser comme une crêpe_ !'.

Flint disparaissait on ne savait où pendant les journées, et Oliver passait le voir de temps en temps dans sa chambre pour discuter de Quidditch ou de Foot, Dean remarqua très vite que le grand brun ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de parler lorsqu'il s'agissait de sport.

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, Dean le dévisagea alors qu'il parlait de l'équipe de Flaquemare en prenant à peine le temps de s'arrêter pour respirer. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il se rappelait très bien avoir vu Oliver dans leurs Salle Commune, entouré de ses amis ou coéquipiers. L'ex-capitaine n'avait pas vraiment changé ; ses cheveux bruns étaient peut-être un peu plus ébouriffés et son visage plus dur, mais du reste, il avait gardé ses yeux noisettes qui brillaient avec passion lorsqu'il parlait de Quidditch, et cette manie de hausser ses sourcils bien haut lorsqu'il était étonné, ou de mordre brièvement sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il se préparait à faire quelque chose qui requérait toute son attention.

Dean essaya de l'interroger une ou deux fois sur sa relation avec Flint, mais Oliver se renfrognait toujours à l'entente de son nom et refusait d'en parler. La seule chose qu'il apprit était que les deux sorciers avaient toujours été ennemis et rivaux depuis son premier jour à Poudlard.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans leurs relation. Elle n'était pas exactement comme celle de Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy, qui pourtant niveau haine pouvaient battre des records. C'était différent, peut-être plus passionné et sombre, avec une pointe de quelque chose d'autre que Dean n'arrivait pas à qualifier. S'il avait du peindre leurs relation, Dean savait qu'il aurait choisit une toile noire mêlée de zébrures bordeaux. Il fût plusieurs fois tenter d'examiner leurs lien pour essayer d'y voir plus clair, mais il avait appris très tôt que c'était quelque chose d'intime chez les Travelers. Il ne voulait pas passer pour une sorte de… pervers, même s'il était curieux.

Seamus finit par rentrer, et après un bref dîné où l'Irlandais raconta à Dean tout ce qu'il avait vu et fait pendant sa sortie tandis qu'Oliver et Flint s'envoyaient des piques, ils remontèrent dans leurs chambre pour passer leur troisième nuit dans l'auberge.

-De quoi est-ce que vous avez parlé avec Oli ? », demanda Seamus d'un ton détaché alors qu'il enlevait sa cape.

-Sport. Comme d'habitude. Pourquoi ça ? »

L'Irlandais haussa ses épaules en lui tournant le dos alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. Dean pouvait sentir quelques sentiments un peu étranges émaner du garçon mais ne parvenait pas à mettre un doigt dessus.

-Rien du tout. »

Dean fit passer son haut par-dessus sa tête. Seamus s'était retourné entre-temps et il le surprit en train de le dévisager. L'Irlandais dût sentir son étonnement car il releva ses yeux vers les siens avant de détourner son regard. Ses mains caressèrent distraitement sa joue, là où Dean l'avait embrassé quelques nuits plus tôt dans le campement de Lochkart. Y repenser le rendit un peu étrange, sa main se resserra sur son haut de façon convulsive. Il pouvait encore sentir la peau de Seamus contre ses lèvres, ses traits contre ses doigts.

L'Irlandais finit par se décoller de la fenêtre en poussant un soupire. Il s'approcha de lui, et Dean se sentit tout bizarre lorsque Seamus déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Prit d'une impulsion subite, il attrapa le bras du garçon alors qu'il se détachait de lui pour lui rendre la pareille.

Il le relâcha sans le regarder. Seamus se déshabilla rapidement pour se glisser dans son lit.

'_Bonne nuit, Deano_.', murmura t-il.

Dean finit de plier ses affaires avant de se coucher lui aussi.

'_Bonne nuit._'

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas y penser. Pour une fois, se laisser guider sans réfléchir lui semblait la meilleure des solutions. Les paupière closes, sa joue semblait le brûler agréablement là où Seamus l'avait embrassé.

&

-CA Y EST !! »

La porte claqua violemment contre le mur, Dean crût que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ils se sont finalement entretués ? », balbutia t-il les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Seamus trépignait littéralement sur place.

-Non ! Les soldats ! Ils sont là ! Ils sont en train d'emmener quelqu'un, dépêches-toi ! »

L'Irlandais l'attrapa par le bras. Dean eut à peine le temps d'enfiler sa cape qu'ils dévalaient les escaliers et sortaient de l'auberge pour courir dans tout le village. Il ne voyait que les pavés défiler sous ses pieds, sa capuche obstruait sa vue, mais Seamus le tenait fermement pour le guider. Il pouvait entendre le brouhaha d'un attroupement et les cris d'un garçon. Il buta contre quelqu'un.

-_Ouch_. Vous avez fait vite. »

La voix d'Oliver.

-Désolé. »

-Pas de mal. »

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il était complètement démuni lorsqu'il ne voyait rien, il n'aimait pas ça. Les doigts de Seamus se resserrèrent autour de son bras comme pour le réconforter.

-Ils sont tous agglutinés comme des vautours. », dit Oliver.

-C'est comme la dernière fois, Deano. », continua Seamus.

-Et la fille ? »

Il y eut un silence alors que les autres sorciers devaient chercher parmi la foule.

-Je la vois. », répondit enfin Flint.

-Elle est où ? », demanda Oliver.

-T'as qu'à chercher toi-même, aveugle. »

Le grand brun se mit à grogner.

'_Seam, tu la vois ?_', dit Dean en roulant des yeux.

'_Je crois. Elle est encore à l'écart, c'est bizarre._'

Ils restèrent silencieux. Dean pouvait entendre les sabots des chevaux qui frappaient les pavés avec impatience, les murmures excités et encore et toujours les cris et les pleurs du jeune qui se faisait embarquer, à peine masqués par les aboiements des soldats.

-Elle bouge ! », dit soudain Flint.

Seamus le tira par le bras. Dean ne pût que se laisser faire, son ouïe à l'affût.

-Elle se dirige vers le château. Sûrement pour voir le procès. », dit Oliver.

Ils progressaient à toute allure à travers le village, Dean manqua plusieurs fois de trébucher mais Seamus était toujours là pour le rattraper.

'_Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour la voir'_, dit Seamus dans sa tête _'Pour moi elle a disparu loin devant.'_

Il poussa ensuite une exclamation de stupeur.

'_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?'_

'_Le château, Dean ! Il est… Il est géant !!!'_

-On y est, va falloir trouver une place à l'écart. », marmonna Flint.

Ils se mêlèrent à d'autres personnes, Dean pouvait voir leurs pieds sur le sol, entendait leurs voix et sentaient leurs corps pressés contre le sien. La poigne de Seamus se resserra autour de son bras comme s'il ne voulait pas le perdre. C'était un peu comme lorsqu'il se rendait dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner à Poudlard, tout le monde se poussait et s'agglutinait pour rentrer tous en même temps.

Le sol était en pierre, leurs pas et leurs chuchotements raisonnaient dans le château. Une odeur étrange flottait dans l'air. Ils s'assirent sur des bancs en bois gelés. Seamus frissonna tout contre son bras.

Dean releva légèrement sa capuche. Ils étaient tous assis contre les côtés d'une pièce gigantesque. Le plafond était tellement haut qu'ils le distinguaient à peine dans l'ombre. Les murs et le sol étaient tout de pierre, éclairés par des flambeaux imposants accrochés un peu partout. Un long tapis rouge avait été déroulé au milieu de la pièce, de la double porte à présent fermée jusqu'au trône immense posé en haut d'un escalier, encadré par deux sièges plus modestes. L'ambiance était presque étouffante, tous les spectateurs s'étaient tu.

-La fille est en face. », murmura Oliver dans son oreille « Au bout du dernier banc. »

Dean acquiesça. Il la voyait, assise dans son coin. Elle se démarquait des autres avec son visage pâle et son expression effarouchée. Ses yeux clairs sautaient un peu partout mais revenaient toujours nerveusement vers le trône. Elle était plutôt jolie, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses lèvres pleines.

La double porte s'ouvrit brusquement dans un grincement du tonnerre, et le silence fût déchiré par des sanglots et des gémissements plaintifs. Les deux soldats entrèrent dans la salle. Le garçon était entre-eux, quasiment traîné sur le tapis rouge alors que des larmes roulaient à flot sur ses joues.

Une explosion de sentiment traversa son lien alors que les doigts de Seamus écrasaient son bras de façon convulsive.

'_Seam…'_

L'Irlandais ne répondit pas. Dean effleura sa cuisse avec sa main, lui arrachant un léger sursaut. Seamus se tourna vers lui, les lèvres entre-ouvertes en une expression surprise, et Dean se sentit comme happé par le regard de l'adolescent. Si bleu, si expressif…

Un coup de coude s'enfonça dans sa hanche, le ramenant brusquement sur terre.

-Concentres-toi un peu, t'auras tout le temps pour ça après… », murmura Oliver.

Dean sentit ses joues se mettre à brûler avec gène. Il ne savait pas quoi voulait parler le jeune homme. La main de Seamus glissa jusque la sienne et il se refocalisa sur la scène qui se déroulait en face.

Les soldats tenaient le garçon à genoux au pied des escaliers. Puis d'un coup, quelqu'un s'écria d'une voix forte.

-Sa Majesté la Reine de Cœur, Monsieur le Roi et Monsieur le Cavalier. »

Il y eut un nouveau grincement, puis des murmures admiratifs. Il entendait des bruits de pas étouffés sur le tapis, et enfin, il les vit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son souffle se coupa ; elle était tout simplement magnifique. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Ses longs cheveux lisses plus noirs que la nuit contrastaient avec sa peau diaphane vierge de toute imperfection. Ses yeux en amandes étaient entourés de longs cils et ses lèvres colorées d'un rouge violent. Une grâce royale émanait de la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le trône la tête haute, vêtue d'une robe blanche et écarlate à la traîne interminable.

Derrière elle, le Cavalier se pavanait avec un sourire arrogant en marchant au côté d'un homme plus petit au ventre bedonnant, une couronne posée sur son crâne un peu dégarni.

Tous trois prirent place sur l'estrade, la Reine de Cœur au centre. Ses yeux de biches se posèrent avec dédain sur le jeune prisonnier qui se tortillait entre les soldats.

-Que le procès commence. », dit le Roi d'une petite voix.

Le silence retomba dans la grande salle alors qu'un des soldats s'avançait.

-Sa Majesté. Ce jeune homme ici présent est accusé de haute trahison envers la grande Famille Royale. »

-A t-il un avocat ? »

-Non, votre Majesté. »

-Qu'elles sont ses fautes ? »

Alors que le soldat répondait au petit Roi de Cœur, Dean reporta son attention sur la Reine. Il faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'il la vit regarder vers lui. Non, ce n'était pas exactement lui qu'elle fixait, mais un peu plus à sa droite.

'_Qu'est ce que t'as ?_', dit Seamus inquiet.

'_Elle est en train de fixer Ollie. Ou Flint_.'

'_Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?_'

'_Aucune idée._'

La jeune femme ne les lâchait pas des yeux. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et Dean fût parcourut d'un frisson. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui se dégageait d'elle.

-Ma Reine, que décidez-vous ? »

L'attention de la femme retourna sur le prisonnier maintenant à terre.

-Qu'on lui coupe la tête. »

Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa du jeune, rapidement étouffé par les murmures excités de l'assemblée de spectateurs. Les gardes relevèrent l'adolescent et saluèrent respectueusement les trois membres de la Famille Royale avant de s'éclipser par une porte dérobée. Dean ne pût que les regarder avec une fascination morbide.

-Sa Majesté la Reine a rendu son verdict ! », cria une voix.

D'un même mouvement, tous les spectateurs s'inclinèrent en avant dans une sorte de salut respectueux. Dean et Seamus s'empressèrent de les imiter, et c'est à travers ses cils que Dean vit la Famille Royale repartir en sens inverse.

-La séance est levée ! »

Tous se levèrent dans une cacophonie générale. Dean remit sa capuche bien en place sur son visage alors que Seamus resserrait ses doigts autour des siens.

-Dépêchez-vous. », murmura Oliver.

Ils retournèrent dans la forêt. Les voix des villageois s'éloignèrent de plus en plus jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement, et Dean rabaissa sa capuche pour y voir plus clair.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? », dit Oliver au bout d'un moment « On l'attrape et on lui demande ce qu'elle a à voir avec la Reine ? »

Flint se mit à ricaner comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle qu'il ait jamais entendu. Dean ouvrit de grands yeux surpris ; le rire du jeune homme était aussi fort et brusque que son physique.

-C'est ça ! », dit-il clairement moqueur alors que le visage d'Oliver se décomposait « Et pourquoi pas lui offrir le thé en même temps ? »

-Si on lui fait peur, elle risque de s'enfuir. », rétorqua Seamus.

-On est quatre, aucune chance que cette gamine s'échappe. Enfin, vu que Wood a deux mains percées, on peut pas vraiment le compter… »

Il ricana à nouveau, ignorant les petits yeux plissés d'Oliver qui fusillaient son dos.

-On va la perdre de vue. », signala Dean pour changer de sujet.

-Y a encore beaucoup de marge. », répondit Flint.

Et pourtant, Dean distinguait à peine la silhouette de la jeune fille entre les arbres. Il plissa des yeux pour y voir plus clair. Cela devait lui donner un air drôle, Seamus se mit à pouffer de rire.

-Notre vue est plus développée que la votre. », expliqua Oliver à voix basse « Grâce au Quidditch, je dirais. »

-Taisez-vous. », coupa Flint « On y va. »

Les quatre travelers s'élancèrent en avant. Les deux anciens capitaines les distancèrent en quelques enjambées, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la jeune fille s'était déjà arrêtée en poussant un petit cri.

Flint se tenait face à elle, un sourire animal sur le visage alors qu'Oliver se tenait plus à l'écart. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle sûrement à la recherche d'un moyen de s'enfuir et croisa le regard de Dean. Elle avait toujours cet air effarouché de bête aux abois.

-B… Bonsoir… », balbutia enfin la jeune fille « Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »

-Oh ça oui… », répondit Flint.

Son sourire s'élargit, dévoilant ses dents monstrueuses. Dean en eût la chair de poule. Flint s'approcha de la fille qui poussa un petit couinement étranglé. Il la dominait de toute sa hauteur et aurait pu sans peine écraser sa petite tête entre ses deux mains.

-C'est quoi ton petit nom, hein ? »

-D… Daphné. Daphné Greengrass… »

-Et bien, Daphné. Tu vas nous dire tout ce que tu sais sur ta jolie Reine. »

Le silence retomba dans la forêt. Une atmosphère étrange s'était installée. Le danger, la tension était palpable. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez Flint, quelque chose de presque animal. Il avait l'impression que Flint s'apprêtait à sauter sur la pauvre fille pour la dépecer. Et si jamais le jeune homme tentait quelque chose de la sorte, personne n'allait pouvoir l'arrêter.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil derrière l'ancien Serpentard. Oliver avait les bras croisés mais ses yeux étaient rivés dans le dos de Flint. Il avait un air sérieux sur le visage que Dean ne l'avait jamais vu arborer.

-La Reine… », répéta la jeune fille en jetant des coups d'oeil frénétiques autour d'elle.

-Quel est ton lien avec elle, hein ? »

-Mon… Mon lien ? Son Altesse est très grande, je ne suis qu'une pauvre paysanne, je… »

Flint tapota sa tête, comme si elle était un petit animal docile, et se pencha pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Dean observait prudemment la scène, tous les muscles tendus et prêt à bondir pour les écarter en cas de problème, même s'il était sûr que le jeune homme pouvait l'envoyer valser d'un simple coup de poing.

'_Qu'est ce qu'il lui dit, tu crois_ ?'

'_Je préfère ne pas savoir._', répondit-il sombrement.

La main de Seamus effleura la sienne. Devant eux, la fille poussait des petits couinements apeurés.

-Je… Je n'ai pas le choix ! », dit-elle lorsque Flint s'écarta d'elle « Elle me tuerait sinon ! »

-Donc tu as vraiment un lien avec cette Reine ? », demanda Seamus.

Elle se retourna pour le regarder puis acquiesça avant de baisser piteusement la tête, comme un chiot qu'on aurait grondé.

-Tu es présente à chaque fois qu'un jeune se fait emmener. », dit Dean « Pourquoi ? »

-C'est toi qui les choisi… », dit Flint.

C'était une constatation. La jeune fille hocha à nouveau du chef. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes, elle avait l'air sincèrement peinée et Dean se sentit un peu coupable de l'acculer de la sorte. Daphné Greengrass était une victime de cette Reine sans cœur, tout comme ce garçon qui allait se faire décapiter.

-Alors c'est ça que tu dois faire ? », dit Oliver un peu à l'écart « Choisir quel type va se faire tuer, ou quelle fille va rejoindre le harem de ce cavalier ? »

-La Reine me l'a ordonné ! Si je ne le faisais pas, oh ! Elle me tuerai, elle me tuerai moi ! »

La jeune fille fondit en larmes et se cacha derrière les manches de sa robe.

-J'aimerais savoir pourquoi ta Reine à tant besoin de tuer. », dit Flint « Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle aime ça, non… C'est pour autre chose. »

Dean fronça les sourcils. Flint avait raison sur ce point ; la Reine avait à peine fait attention au prisonnier pendant le procès, et il la voyait très mal assassiner elle-même tous ces garçons.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ! », répondit-elle en se tordant les mains alors qu'elle sanglotait « _Trouve-les et ramène-les_, c'est tout ce qu'elle m'a dit ! »

-Alors tu choisis tous ces gens au hasard ? », s'exclama Seamus choqué.

-Non, non ! Des belles jeunes filles pour le Cavalier ! »

Seamus secoua la tête et marmonna dans sa barbe. Il était dégoûté. Dean pouvait le sentir.

-S'il vous plait, ne dites rien… Si son Altesse apprenait que je l'ai trahie… Oh, je serais perdue… perdue ! »

Elle tomba à genoux. Ses longs cheveux noirs glissèrent devant son visage, elle avait les bras repliés autour d'elle dans une posture misérable. Dean fut tenté de poser une main compatissante sur son épaule pour la consoler.

-T'inquiètes pas, on va s'occuper d'elle. », dit doucement Seamus « Et tu n'auras plus à faire ces choses. »

Elle releva son visage ruisselant de larmes pour le regarder avec surprise.

-C'est vrai ? Vous allez… me libérer ? »

Dean croisa le regard incertain de l'Irlandais. Seamus ne répondit pas mais l'aida à se relever sous le regard impassible de Flint.

-Si vous voulez… », dit-elle en séchant ses larmes « Je peux vous cacher. Chez moi. Je pourrais vous montrer tous les passages qui mènent au Château… »

-Hey, ce serait chouette ! », répondit Seamus avec un sourire.

-Non. », coupa brusquement Flint.

-Et pourquoi ça ? »

-Parce que je l'ai décidé. »

Dean sentit Seamus commencer à se mettre en colère. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Oliver et fût surpris de le voir le fixer. Les yeux du jeune homme passèrent sur Seamus avant de revenir sur lui, et Dean comprit le message. Il prit doucement son meilleur ami par le bras.

'_Calmes-toi, Seam'. Il a raison, on ne peut pas s'abriter chez elle_.'

'_Pourquoi ! Tu as un lien télépathique avec lui aussi ?_'

'_On la mettrait en danger… Je ne pense pas que la Reine la laisse sans surveillance_.'

Du moins, c'était son avis personnel. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Flint refusait l'offre de la jeune fille. Cela l'étonnait, en fait. Il avait toujours pensé que l'ancien Serpentard était du genre à accomplir ses missions sans se soucier du sort des autres.

-B…Bien. », murmura la fille en baissant les yeux « Il y a un village… A l'Est. Ce n'est pas loin, vous pourrez y trouver un abris pour la nuit. »

-On y va. », ordonna Flint.

Oliver le suivit sans broncher lorsqu'il s'éloigna. Dean tira gentiment sur le bras de Seamus et, après un dernier regard pour Daphné, l'Irlandais consentît à le suivre.

Leurs progression était silencieuse et tendue. Seamus était perdu dans de sombres pensées, et Dean lui même ressassait tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrivé ici. Mais au bout d'un moment, cependant, Flint changea de chemin. Le brusque virement réveilla les trois autres travelers.

-L'Est, c'était tout droit. », dit Seamus.

-J'avais remarqué. », répondit Flint à l'avant.

-Le village est à l'Est ! »

-Fous-moi la paix, minus. »

Une pique de rage traversa leurs lien. Dean se tourna vers Seamus, alarmé, mais trop tard. Une motte de terre s'éleva du sol et fit trébucher Flint en avant. Le jeune homme s'arrêta tout net de marcher avant de se tourner lentement vers Seamus. Oliver posa un regard inquiet sur Dean qui se posta près de son meilleur ami pour le retenir.

-C'est notre mission à nous ! », s'exclama l'Irlandais « Je vois pas pourquoi on devrait lui obéir ! »

-Thomas. », gronda Flint l'expression menaçante « Fais ton boulot et tiens ton stupide dominé en laisse ! »

'_Seam ! Calmes-toi, Seamus !_'

Une vague de magie tourbillonnait dans les airs et grondait sous leurs pieds. Oliver s'interposa brusquement entre eux, face à Seamus.

-Il y avait quelqu'un derrière vous. Il nous surveillait. Il est partit vers l'Est avant la fin de notre conversation avec la fille, c'est pour ça qu'on doit changer de chemin. »

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais après tout, Oliver avait une vue bien plus perçante que la leurs. La colère de Seamus retomba aussitôt, remplacée par de la surprise et l'énergie magique s'évanouit peu à peu.

Flint repoussa Oliver sur le côté sans aucun ménagement. Sa main resta sur l'omoplate droite du grand brun qui, pourtant, ne protesta pas.

-Réfléchis bien. », dit-il ensuite en fixant Seamus de ses yeux sombres « A ton avis, combien de personnes est-ce que cette gamine a tué juste pour être épargnée ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle risquerait sa vie pour nous cacher ? »

Seamus détourna son regard, vexé. Il ne répondit pas parce que Flint avait raison. Les yeux de Dean, eux, restaient rivés sur cette main abandonnée derrière l'épaule d'Oliver jusqu'à ce que Flint s'écarte de l'ancien Gryffondor.

-On y va maintenant. Assez perdu de temps. »

'_Tu as vu ça ?_', s'exclama Dean alors qu'ils se remettaient en marche.

'_Oui, il se prend vraiment pour le chef._', grogna Seamus boudeur.

'_Il avait raison, Seam. Mais je ne parlais pas de ça. Tu as vu comment il a touché Oliver ?'_

'_De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?_'

Seamus le regardait avec des yeux ronds, clairement confu.

'_Il avait sa main dans son dos_.'

L'Irlandais cligna des yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

'_Dean ! On dirait une commère, arrête-ça !_'

Dean ne répondit pas, prit de court, puis finit par sourire.

&

'_Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ! J'ai faim et il va bientôt faire nuit !_'

Dean roula des yeux. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils marchaient. Ils avaient enfin quitté la forêt pour progresser sur une route de pavés que les arbres touffus longeaient des deux côtés. Le Soleil avait commencé à se coucher, teintant l'horizon de pourpre et d'orangé.

-J'ai faim !! », dit soudain Oliver, imitant Seamus sans le savoir.

-Bon sang, Wood. T'as quoi à la place de l'estomac ! », rétorqua Flint excédé.

-Hey ! Je te signale que le dernier repas qu'on a eu datait de ce matin !! »

Dean roula à nouveau des yeux alors que les deux jeunes hommes continuaient de se chamailler devant. Seamus observait l'échange avec attention.

-Ils ont quand même de la répartie… », murmura t-il.

Dean ne pût s'empêcher de rire.

-Est-ce qu'on peut faire une pause ? J'ai mal aux pieds. », dit Seamus en faisant la moue.

-Non ! On est bientôt arrivé. », répondit Flint.

-Comme si tu pouvais savoir ! », rétorqua Oliver en ricanant « Avoues-le, tu nous as perdu ! »

-Lâche-moi la grappe, Wood. »

-Comme si j'allais fourrer ma main là dedans. »

-C'était nul. »

Seamus poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Dean effleura brièvement sa joue avec son index pour le réconforter. L'Irlandais lui adressa un sourire alors qu'un sentiment doux et agréable courait à travers leurs lien.

Quand soudain, il entendit quelque chose. Des bruits de galops, qui s'approchaient.

-Vous entendez ? »

Flint et Oliver avaient arrêté de se chamailler. Les galops se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Déjà, à l'horizon, Dean pouvait voir un nuage de fumée se dessiner.

-C'est pour nous ? », murmura Seamus.

-Le Cavalier. », marmonna Flint la voix sombre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dean reconnu les cheveux blonds et le visage parfait du Cavalier de Cœur. Il crût un instant que le jeune homme allait leurs foncer dessus mais non, son cheval se cabra à deux mètres en poussant un hennissement et il s'arrêta.

-Alors c'est pour nous. », conclu Seamus.

-Vous êtes plutôt malin. », dit le Cavalier avec un sourire.

Il fixa Flint du haut de son cheval, et Dean se rappela brusquement que la Reine avait fait la même chose quelques heures plus tôt.

-Vous. », dit le Cavalier en pointant l'ancien Serpentard du doigt « Etes accusé de haute trahison envers la cour. Sa Majesté la Reine m'a personnellement chargé de vous ramener au château. Nous savons qui vous êtes, des bruits courts dans tous les villages que vous traversez ; les Zabini ont décidé d'agir en rassemblant des hommes. »

Il darda ses yeux bleus sur Dean avant de revenir sur Flint qui ricana.

-Et tu crois que je vais te suivre ? »

-Ca nous ferait des vacances. », marmonna Oliver.

-Toi, la ferme. »

Le Cavalier se mit à rire lui aussi.

-Si vous refusez de coopérer, je vais devoir utiliser la force. »

Il sauta à terre et dégaina une épée gigantesque hors de son fourreau. Dean contempla la lame argenté avec une certaine admiration. L'arme n'avait rien à voir avec les petites rapières que Seamus et lui avaient à leurs taille.

-C'est parf… »

-Moi !! Moi je veux me battre !! », s'exclama Oliver en coupant Flint.

-Il n'en est pas question !! », rétorqua l'ancien Serpentard « C'est mon combat ! »

-On est une équipe, tu peux bien me laisser faire pour une fois ! »

'_Est-ce que je rêve, où ils se disputent pour se battre avec le Cavalier alors qu'il y a danger de mort _?', dit Seamus bouche bée.

-C'est moi qui choisit, je te signales que c'est ma vie qui est en jeu ! », hurla Flint une bonne fois pour toute.

Oliver croisa les bras en faisant la moue. Flint poussa un soupire satisfait et fit choir sa cape au sol. Il avait un fourreau accroché à une ceinture, Dean ne l'avait jamais remarqué. D'un mouvement, le jeune homme dégaina sa propre épée avec un sourire de requin. Elle était aussi impressionnante que celle du Cavalier, mais après tout, tout deux étaient d'apparence robuste.

Oliver recula jusqu'au niveau de Dean et Seamus, toujours boudeur.

-J'en ai marre, c'est toujours lui qui s'amuse. », marmonna t-il avant de s'asseoir en tailleur par terre, comme s'il s'apprêtait à regarder un spectacle à contre cœur.

Flint et le Cavalier se mesurèrent du regard, leurs épée dans les mains. Dans un silence presque religieux, ils bondirent l'un sur l'autre. Dean regarda la scène les yeux exorbités. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit du tonnerre et glissèrent l'une sur l'autre en faisant des étincelles. Il vit le visage de Flint se crisper en une grimace alors que celui du Cavalier restait souriant et confiant. Mauvais signe.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'échangèrent coup sur coup sans rien esquiver. C'était de la force brut, un combat violent entre deux géants.

Oliver s'était redressé, les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-En voilà un qui a de la force. », dit le Cavalier.

Mais Flint reculait à chaque fois que sa lame rencontrait celle du Cavalier pour le contrer.

-Tu considères les Zabini comme des ennemis mais tu les utilises ? », grogna Flint en contre-attaquant.

Le Cavalier se contenta de sourire. Que voulait-dire Flint par là ?

Il fondit brusquement en avant et frappa. Seamus poussa un cri, Dean se tendit. L'épée atteignit le torse du Cavalier, la lame vola brusquement en éclats.

Ils reculèrent tous d'un pas. Flint contemplait sa lame brisé dans une expression de stupéfaction totale. Oliver sauta en avant en dégainant sa propre épée.

-Flint !! »

Trop tard. Le Cavalier abattit son pommeau sur le visage de l'ancien capitaine. Dean vit avec horreur du sang gicler dans les airs alors que Flint trébuchait en arrière, une main sur la bouche. Seamus agrippa son bras, choqué. Oliver frappa, le Cavalier dévia son coup avec sa lame. L'épée d'Oliver vola au loin dans une nuée d'étincelles, puis d'un mouvement, il saisit ses cheveux et le plaqua contre lui pour menacer sa gorge avec son épée.

Il fallait agir. Dean sortit sa propre rapière hors de son fourreau. Il croisa le regard d'Oliver qui leva brusquement ses mains ; une vague de vent le fouetta en plein visage et le rejeta en arrière. L'ancien gryffondor voulait qu'il reste en dehors de ça. Seamus poussa un juron alors qu'il roulait au sol, entraîné par la puissance de la bourrasque.

-Bien, bien. », susurra le Cavalier « Maintenant tu vas me suivre, si tu ne veux pas que la tête de ton ami finisse sur une pique. »

Il resserra sa poigne sur les mèches brunes d'Oliver qui serra les dents. Flint le fusilla du regard, sa main toujours plaquée devant sa bouche. Des filets de sang dégoulinaient sur son menton, et Dean ne pouvait que regarder, impuissant. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre la force du Cavalier.

Sauf…

Il agita sa main gauche et une fine plaque de terre se dressa brusquement entre la lame et la gorge d'Oliver. Il entendit un bruit de coup, puis un hurlement douloureux. Oliver s'échappa de la poigne du Cavalier alors qu'un tourbillon de vent le happait.

-On s'en va, vite !!! »

Dean attrapa Seamus par le bras et l'entraîna derrière lui. Oliver s'était saisi de celui de Flint et tous les quatre se ruèrent à couvert dans la forêt. Ils couraient à perdre haleine, Dean manqua plusieurs fois de se prendre des troncs en pleine tête. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester dehors alors que Flint était blessé, il fallait qu'ils trouvent un moyen de le soigner…

-On doit voir les Zabini ! », s'exclama Dean « Si ce sont des sorciers, ils peuvent nous aider ! »

-Et tu sais où ils habitent ? »

-Suivre les fleurs rouge. », répondit Seamus, les yeux rivés au sol.

Encore fallait-il en trouver.

-Par là. », dit Oliver.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés de courir, mais progressaient à pas rapide. Flint marchait sur le côté, sa main toujours sur sa bouche et le regard fixé par terre. Oliver était pâle et fébrile, et Seamus complètement secoué. Dean devait avouer qu'il était lui-même un peu choqué.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? », demanda t-il doucement en s'approchant de l'ex-capitaine des Lions.

-…Il dit qu'il n'a plus de dents. Arrachées. », répondit Oliver dans un murmure.

Dean déglutit avec difficulté. Un liquide carmin roulait sur la tempe du jeune homme.

-J'ai du me faire ça quand je lui ai donné un coup de tête. », expliqua Oliver à voix basse « On aurait du s'en débarrasser sans problème… mais il était surpuissant. Flint a dit qu'il utilisait les Zabini. Il est peut-être gavé de potions. »

Dean acquiesça avant de se laisser légèrement distancer pour revenir à la hauteur de Seamus. Il prit la main de l'Irlandais entre ses doigts et serra pour le rassurer. Il regarda devant lui en silence alors que Flint touchait la tempe ensanglantée d'Oliver avant de lui montrer ses doigts. C'était étrange.

De la lumière brillait au loin alors qu'un fin crachin tombait sur eux. Une maison plutôt grande se dessina entre les arbres, les fenêtres éclairées.

La demeure Zabini, ils était arrivés.

Dean observa l'imposante maison, le cœur battant la chamade. Oliver lui jeta un coup d'œil, tandis qu'il s'avançait pour frapper à la porte, les doigts un peu tremblants.

Un silence de mort s'en suivit à peine troublé par les fines gouttelettes de pluies. Rien ne bougeait aux fenêtres. Dean allait battre en retraite quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Un adolescent se tenait en face de lui. La peau noire, les yeux en amandes et le visage terriblement beau. Dean en eût presque le souffle coupé et pourtant, il n'avait jamais regardé un autre garçon de la sorte.

-Je peux vous aider… ? », demanda l'adolescent en avisant ses trois autres compagnons.

-On voudrait juste… un endroit pour dormir et… pour nous soigner. », répondit Dean.

Le garçon posa son regard de braise sur lui. Il resta un moment immobile avant de s'écarter. Alors, un à un, les travelers entrèrent dans la demeure.

&

L'adolescent avait une démarche élégante. Une certaine aura se dégageait de lui. Il était beau, mais intouchable.

La maison était silencieuse, peinte et décorée dans des tons assez sombres. Tout était élégant, raffiné et sobre à la fois. Le garçon frappa à une porte, une voix féminine lui pria d'entrer et il ouvrit.

Il y avait une femme, assise dans un fauteuil bordeaux près du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Elle était magnifique, peut-être aussi belle que la Reine. Ses cheveux sombres coupés court retombaient souplement autour de son visage légèrement hâlé. Ses yeux étaient clairs, entourés de noir, son nez droit et ses lèvres pleines.

-Qui sont ces gens, Blaise ? »

-Des voyageurs qui demandent un abri pour ce soir. », répondit l'adolescent.

Il s'écarta pour regarder Dean avec un sourire étrange. La femme, Dame Zabini, se leva de son fauteuil pour mieux les observer. A son tour, ses yeux se fixèrent sur Dean.

-Qui vous a conseillé de quérir l'aide des Zabini ? »

-Un garçon… Théodore Nott. »

Quelque chose passa dans le regard de Blaise, mais son visage ne bougea pas d'un cil.

-Je vois. », murmura Dame Zabini « Et bien. Il y a assez de place pour vous ici. Blaise, installes ces jeunes gens veux-tu ? »

-Oui, mère. »

Blaise fit signe aux sorciers de les suivre. Dean s'apprêtait à sortir du salon quand une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

-Pas vous, jeune homme. J'aimerai vous parler. »

La porte se referma sur le visage inquiet de Seamus.

Dean sentit un frisson remonter le long de dos. Il n'était pas à l'aise.

-Assied toi, je te prie. »

Trois fauteuils étaient disposés près du feu. Dean prit place sur celui qui faisait face à Dame Zabini. La jeune femme le regarda faire avec un sourire énigmatique et un verre de vin rouge à la main ; il ne l'avait même pas remarqué à son arrivé. La Dame le porta à ses lèvres sans le lâcher des yeux. Son regard lui rappelait celui d'un chat, calculateur et rusé.

Dean tourna son visage vers le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, mal à l'aise.

-J'ai l'impression d'être retournée des années en arrière. », dit-elle enfin.

Elle possédait ce petit accent assez séduisant que Dean avait déjà remarqué chez Blaise, mais qui était moins prononcé chez l'adolescent.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Un bout de bois craqua dans l'âtre en projetant des étincelles, le faisant presque sursauter.

-Vous êtes des… _voyageurs_, n'est ce pas ? Quel est le mot… des _travelers_ ? »

Dean s'efforça de garder un visage impassible. Si Dame Zabini était une sorcière, c'était peut-être normal qu'elle connaisse leurs existence. La jeune femme était peut-être une _voyante_, comme Lavande Brown. Ou alors une _alchimiste_, puisque Flint avait dit qu'elle fournissait des potions au Cavalier.

-Vous avez déjà rencontré d'autres travelers ? »

-En effet. » Elle reprit une gorgée de vin. Son regard se perdit un instant dans le vague avant de revenir se fixer sur Dean. « Est-ce que je me trompe si j'affirme que tu portes le nom de Thomas ? »

Cette fois, les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la stupeur.

-Comment est-ce que vous… ? »

-Richard Thomas. », répondit simplement la femme.

Le nom sonna comme un glas aux oreilles de Dean. Le souffle coupé, il ne vit même pas la Dame déposer son verre sur la petite table à côté de son fauteuil.

Richard Thomas. C'était le nom de son père biologique. Il ne l'avait jamais connu car l'homme était partit alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé et plus jamais ils ne l'avaient revu. Lors de leurs première année, Seamus lui avait expliqué sur les spécialités de chaque sorciers étaient héréditaires. Dean s'était alors douté que Richard Thomas avait été traveler avant lui, mais jamais il n'y avait accordé de seconde pensée. Après tout, c'était pour lui un homme du passé. Son vrai père était celui qui l'avait élevé.

Et là, savoir que cet homme qui lui avait légué son nom était passé par ici des années plus tôt… c'était étrange.

-Vous voulez dire que… vous l'avez vu ? », articula Dean avec difficulté.

-Il se tenait à ta place. Je me rappelle de cette nuit comme si c'était hier. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier… » A nouveau, son regard se fit lointain. Son sourire s'adoucit. « Il pleuvait plus fort. Il a sonné a ma porte, son amie inconsciente sur le dos. Je leurs ai offert le gîte pour la nuit. Après avoir couché son amie, il a prit place sur ce fauteuil et… »

Elle se tu. Dean avait la gorge étrangement sèche. Il pouvait voir la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux, son père accompagné de sa partenaire blessée.

-Tu es son portrait craché. »

Dame Zabini le regardait droit dans les yeux. Son sourire énigmatique était de nouveau là. C'était désagréable.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Est-ce que vous savez où il est ? »

Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler. Dean agrippa les accoudoir de son fauteuil pour maîtriser sa réaction. Il n'avait jamais cherché à en apprendre plus sur son père biologique, au grand dam de Seamus qui avait toujours été quelqu'un de curieux. Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait devant quelqu'un qui l'avait côtoyé …

C'était un domaine à la fois complètement inconnu et bizarrement familier qui s'ouvrait à lui. Celui de Richard Thomas, cet homme qu'il ne connaissait que par les histoires que sa mère lui avait raconté sur lui.

-C'était il y a 17 ans. Ton père est le seul homme que j'ai aimé. »

Dix sept ans ? Le seul homme qu'elle avait aimé ? Dean ouvrit la bouche, hébété. Quel âge avait Blaise ? Etait-il possible que… ? Des tonnes de questions explosaient dans sa tête.

-Vous… Vous voulez dire que… »

Il déglutit. Sa tête tournait, des tâches noires dansaient devant ses yeux.

-Blaise est un garçon admirable. Mais tu ressembles beaucoup plus à ton père. »

Sa voix était lointaine. Dean avait l'impression d'être sous l'eau. Il allait s'évanouir, il en était quasiment sûr. Sa vision était complètement floue, sa tête lourde et tous ses membres fourmillaient. Il ne sût combien de temps il resta dans cet état second, mais tout redevînt brusquement normal et Dean reprit ses esprits.

Dame Zabini n'avait toujours pas bougé, se contentant de l'observer par-dessus son verre de vin.

'_Dean… Dean, qu'est ce que tu as ?_', s'exclama la voix de Seamus, alerté.

'_Rien… Ca va, je t'expliquerai plus tard_.'

Il sentait que l'Irlandais était inquiet, mais Seamus n'insista pas plus.

-Est-ce qu'il habite ici… », dit doucement Dean.

-Non. », murmura la jeune femme.

Alors il l'avait abandonné elle aussi, tout comme il l'avait fait avec Dean et sa mère. _Quel batard,_ aurait dit Seamus. L'adrénaline retomba, il était presque déçu que son père biologique soit aussi… volatile. Une pendule se mit à sonner, lui arrachant un sursaut.

-Blaise va te conduite à ta chambre. », dit Dame Zabini « Le dîné sera servit dans quelques minutes. »

Dean acquiesça lentement, soudain fatigué. Il se leva et fût à peine surprit de voir Blaise à moitié dans l'ombre, près de la double porte. Tout semblait sortir de nulle part ici. Il le suivit dans les escaliers, longeant des tableaux qui semblaient dater de la Renaissance. Ses yeux dévisagèrent le dos de Blaise. Il ne demanda si le garçon savait qu'ils avaient le même père.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient le premier étage, Blaise fit brusquement volte-face. Dean s'arrêta juste avant de lui rentrer dedans, surpris. Il recula d'un pas lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils étaient trop proche et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Blaise qui le jaugeait du regard.

Mis à part leurs couleur de peau et leurs chevelure, il ne voyait pas de ressemblance entre eux deux. Blaise avait la beauté et les traits de sa mère. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent brusquement et Dean remarqua avec gêne qu'il avait également le même sourire.

-C'est ici. »

Il désigna une porte au fond du couloir sombre. Dean eut à peine le temps de le remercier qu'il disparaissait dans les escaliers.

-Alors ? »

Dean fit un bond. Seamus venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. L'Irlandais le regarda avec amusement avant de lui faire signe d'entrer.

La chambre était relativement spacieuse, décorée dans les même tons sombres que tout le manoir. Le lit à baldaquin semblait terriblement confortable, et les rideaux de la fenêtre avaient été tiré. Ils pouvaient quand même entendre la pluie frapper à grosse goutte contre les carreaux.

-Racontes ! », pressa Seamus en se jetant sur le lit.

Il tapota à côté de lui, l'invitant à l'imiter. Dean se laissa tomber sur le dos.

-Elle… Elle connait mon père. », dit-il finalement avec une voix coincée.

-Tu plaisantes ?! »

Seamus roula sur le ventre, le menton appuyé sur ses mains pour mieux le regarder.

-Il est venu ici. Il est venu et… et Blaise est mon demi-frère. », croissa Dean bouleversé.

-Non !! Tu veux dire que la Zabini et ton père ont… »

Seamus agita ses pieds, les yeux ronds.

-…ont dansé un tango horizontal ? »

-J'ai bien l'impression… »

-Woah… Il a l'a fait avec ta mère et Zabini. Dans la même année. », murmura l'Irlandais sidéré.

-Oh pitié, Seam ! »

-Désolé. »

Dean cacha son visage derrière ses mains. C'était surréaliste. Il se sentait perdu, perdu et confu.

Il sentit Seamus s'installer sur son torse. Son coude meurtrissait ses côtes, Dean l'installa plus confortablement contre lui et ferma les yeux. C'était la façon de son meilleur ami de lui montrer qu'il était là, de le consoler. C'était mieux que des mots et ce qu'il lui fallait à cet instant.

Son pouce caressa distraitement l'épaule de Seamus alors qu'il se laissait envelopper par les sentiments positifs que dégageait l'Irlandais. Cela faisait du bien. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Blaise frappe à la porte pour annoncer que le dîné était prêt. Les deux sorciers le regardèrent ensuite disparaître à l'étage du dessous, englouti par les ombres du manoir. Dean en eût la chaire de poule.

-Il ne ressemble pas à tes autres demi-frères… », murmura Seamus.

Dean ne répondit pas. Il se demanda si son père était partit pour rejoindre les Zabini. Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas l'avoir revu. Où était-il partit dans ce cas ? Avait-il une autre frère caché quelque part dans un autre Monde ?

Cette pensée le déprimait.

La chambre qu'occupait Flint était juste en face. Oliver entrouvrit à peine la porte lorsqu'ils toquèrent. Il avait l'air fatigué et parlait à voix basse.

-J'ai pas très faim. Je vais rester ici. »

-Tu es sûr ? », demanda Seamus inquiet.

Oliver acquiesça, appuyé sur le battant de la porte.

-Comment va-t-il ? », dit Dean en regardant par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Le fils lui a donné une potion. Pour faire repousser ses dents. Et une autre pour le faire dormir. Je pense que ça va, il a un sommeil plutôt calme. »

-On te remontera quelque chose. Essaye de dormir, on partira demain. »

Le manoir l'étouffait. Les ombres trop présentes, les révélation de Dame Zabini… C'était trop. Il voulait retrouver la quiétude de son Monde, au milieu de ceux qu'il connaissait, loin du Cavalier, de cette Reine et de ces maudites forêts.

'Dean… Tu vas devenir hystérique.'

Seamus prit sa main et la serra. Dean ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Il fallait qu'il reste maître de lui-même. Flint était KO, et Oliver pas loin derrière. Seamus n'allait pas s'en sortir tout seul s'il piquait une crise.

Dean érigea autour de son esprit ce mur de béton qui le protégeait de tout sentiments extérieurs, il reprit ce masque impassible qu'il s'était construit enfant et que Seamus avait eut tant de mal à briser.

-Allez. », dit-il lorsqu'il fût prêt.

Seamus fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Ensemble, ils descendirent les escaliers.

Une faible lumière se dégageait d'une pièce voisine au salon. Dame Zabini était déjà assise au bort d'une table dressée. Une bonne odeur s'échappait des mets fumants. Blaise referma la porte derrière eux et prit place en face de Dean, à la droite de sa mère. Aucune remarque ne fût faite sur l'absence de Flint et Oliver.

-Blaise. Sers nos invités, veux-tu ? »

Le garçon obéit en silence, les gestes mesurés et précis. On aurait dit qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie alors que pourtant, les Zabini ne devaient pas avoir souvent de visite. Quoi que.

-Connaissez-vous la Reine et le Cavalier ? », demanda t-il subitement.

La jeune femme se mit à sourire, clairement amusée.

-En effet. Mademoiselle Chang me voue une haine intense, nourrie par la peur et la jalousie. »

-Mademoiselle Chang ? », répéta Seamus intrigué.

-C'était son nom, lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une simple bourgeoise. »

Blaise se rassit à sa place, signe que le repas pouvait commencer.

-Quant au fils du Roi », poursuivit la Dame en attrapant ses couverts « Il vient de façon quotidienne user de mes services, en élixir et autres breuvages. »

-C'est pour ça qu'il est invincible. », marmonna Seamus.

-C'est exact. Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ? »

La jeune femme n'attendit pas de réponse et se leva, deux verres à la main. Elle se posta devant un buffet caché dans l'ombre, Blaise l'observa du coin de l'œil.

Seamus et Dean, eux, mangeaient en silence, les yeux rivés sur leurs assiettes. Ils remercièrent poliment la Dame lorsqu'elle se rassit à table.

-Qu'arrive t-il aux jeunes qu'on enlève au château ? », demanda Dean.

Sa voix était presque froide. Son meilleur ami s'agita sur son fauteuil avant d'attraper son verre. Il sentait que Seamus était mal à l'aise, un poil contrarié par son attitude mais Dean n'avait pas le choix.

-Vous n'avez jamais assisté à un procès ? »

-Elle l'a condamné à mort. »

-Voilà votre réponse. »

-Et les filles ? »

La Dame eut un léger rire.

-Qu'elle impatience… »

-Mère. »

La voix de Blaise était étrangement plus rauque.

-Les manières, mon garçon. », coupa distraitement la Dame « N'interrompt jamais une femme lorsqu'elle prend la parole. »

Blaise ne répondit pas. Ses yeux se rivèrent sur Dean, Seamus, puis sur son assiette. Dean trouva cela bizarre. Il continua d'observer Blaise lorsqu'un pic de douleur le fit presque grimacer. Cela ne venait pas de lui. Alarmé, il se tourna brusquement vers Seamus.

L'Irlandais avait une main sur l'estomac, l'autre crispée sur son verre si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches.

'_Seam ! Seam, qu'est-ce que tu as !_'

Seamus grimaça de douleur et brusquement, Dean sentit un mur de béton se dresser dans l'esprit de son meilleur ami. Il venait de briser leurs télépathie et de bloquer leurs lien. Un froid glacial agrippa ses tripes alors que son masque volait en éclat.

-_Seamus _!! »

L'Irlandais hurla de douleur. Il tomba au sol en se tenant l'estomac à pleine main. Le verre se brisa entre ses doigts, du sang de répandit sur le tapis. Dean se jeta sur lui, sa chaise chuta au sol dans un bruit du tonnerre. Il enserra le poigné de la main en sang de Seamus pour l'empêcher de se blessé avec, paniqué.

-_Seamus_ ! Qu'est-ce t'as, _réponds-moi_ ! »

Il n'entendait rien derrière ses sanglots, les yeux fermés dans une grimace de souffrance et des larmes sur les joues. Dean le serrait à s'en faire mal, au bord de l'hystérie.

-Sil vous plait, faites quelque chose ! »

Il se tourna vers Dame Zabini, la respiration saccadée et la gorge serrée, mais la femme le regardait avec son sourire de Joconde et il comprit.

C'était elle. _C'était elle_ !

Une rage noire s'empara de lui mais Seamus sanglota plus fort, ses cris étaient déchirants et Dean eût envie de pleurer parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le soulager.

-S'il vous plait, faites quelque chose, je vous donnerai tout ce que vous voulez je vous jure ! »

Il regarda Blaise d'un air suppliant. L'adolescent fixait Seamus avec de grands yeux, mais son visage restait fermé.

-Blaise, s'il te plait… ! »

Le regard du garçon se posa sur lui. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, il hésitait. Mais la voix de la Dame s'éleva brusquement.

-Blaise, ramène-le dans sa chambre et laisse-nous seuls. »

L'adolescent se leva. Il contourna la table et se pencha vers Seamus pour le porter. Dean voulu se jeter sur lui pour le lui arracher des mains mais la Dame se remit à parler.

-Je lui donnerai l'antidote. Je te demande une chose en échange… »

Dean serra les poings. Il regarda Blaise disparaître avec Seamus qui gémissait faiblement dans ses bras. Il avait le souffle cour, il était haineux et son cœur battani à tout rompre à cause de la panique. Son sang cognait dans ses tempes, il avait mal à la tête et tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

-Blaise va l'endormir, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il sursauta. La femme s'était rapprochée de lui et se tenait maintenant agenouillée à ses côtés.

-Fait moi revivre cette nuit jusqu'au bout, Dean. »

Sa respiration se coupa. Elle lui demandait de…

Non, _non_ !

Oh, la Dame était magnifique mais Dean ne pouvait pas faire _ça_… Pas alors qu'il voulait lui arracher la tête !

-C'est tout ce que je souhaite. L'antidote est déjà prêt. »

Elle caressa sa joue et Dean s'empêcha de la repousser avec révulsion pour l'étrangler. Cette femme avait empoisonné Seamus juste pour _ça_ !

-Décides-toi vite. Il ne lui reste que quatre heures à vivre. »

Son sang se glaça.

-Je vais le faire. »

&

Il se sentait vide.

La chambre était silencieuse, simplement éclairée par la lumière de la lune. Il pouvait entendre les cris de Seamus dans sa tête.

Il était vide, et lessivé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir Seamus dans cet état. Assister à sa souffrance sans pouvoir l'aider. Il s'était sentit tellement impuissant, terrifié. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit alors que son meilleur ami souffrait par sa faute.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Dean ne bougea pas, assis sur le côté du lit, les yeux rivés sur le tapis de la chambre. Il allait satisfaire cette femme. Il allait attendre que Seamus aille mieux, puis revenir sur ses pas pour la tuer. Peu importait qu'elle connaisse son père ou qu'elle soit la mère de Blaise. Plus rien ne comptait à présent, plus rien sauf son envie de meurtre, brûlante et plus forte que jamais. La tuer pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Seamus.

La femme s'assit près de lui. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Dean se tourna vers elle.

-GAH ! »

Il fit un bond en arrière, l'arrière de son crâne se cogna contre le montant du lit.

-Je t'ai fait peur. », dit Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ! », s'exclama Dean.

Blaise le coinça contre le montant avant de s'approcher de lui. La proximité le rendit mal à l'aise, rien à voir avec ce qu'il ressentait auprès de Seamus. Mais Blaise était son demi-frère.

-Est-ce que je dois… est-ce qu'elle t'a envoyé à sa place ? »

Blaise se contenta de sourire d'un air presque félin. Dean aurait voulu mourir sur le champ. Il avait la gorge sèche. Blaise ne pouvait pas être sérieux, il ne pouvait pas… !

-Alors ? »

C'était troublant. Blaise fixa ses lèvres puis plongea son regard dans le sien. Dean s'empêcha de gigoter sur place. Il avait chaud, son visage brûlait. Il s'était préparé à se retrouver avec la Dame, pas avec…_ lui_ !

L'image de son meilleur ami s'imposa alors dans son esprit. Qu'aurait-il ressentit si Seamus avait été à la place de Blaise ? Merlin, oh Merlin ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à une chose pareille ? Seamus était entre la vie et la morte, il fallait qu'il le sauve ! Il en avait les moyens, il devait juste…

Dean prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux avant de s'approcher de Blaise dans une impulsion subite. Ses lèvres touchèrent quelque chose de doux et lisse. Pas une bouche.

Il rouvrit ses paupières pour voir que Blaise avait tourné son visage au dernier moment. Il riait doucement.

-Alors tu es prêt à coucher avec ton propre frère pour le sauver… »

Dean ne sût quoi dire, stupéfait.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. », dit Blaise la voix rauque « Il ne risque plus rien, je lui ai donné l'antidote. »

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

L'adolescent se tourna vers lui, assis une jambe repliée sur le lit.

-Tu connais notre réputation. »

-L'empoisonneuse. », murmura Dean.

-L'empoisonneuse. », répéta Blaise « Il y a deux raisons à cela. La première, tu la connais. Les poisons n'ont aucun secrets pour nous. La deuxième en revanche… »

Il fit une pause pour le scruter du regard. Dean se détendit peu à peu. Sa respiration se calma. L'adolescent ne lui voulait pas de mal.

-Ma mère a eu sept maris. Tous sont mort en lui léguant leurs part de fortune. »

-Merlin… tu veux dire qu'elle les a tués ? »

Le sourire de Blaise était énigmatique.

-Notre père est le premier et le seul homme qu'elle a aimé. Or tous ceux avec qui elle se lie ont un destin tragique. »

Dean eut un léger sursaut. Comme si Blaise l'avait frappé en plein visage. Il commençait à comprendre… Richard Thomas devait être mort. Et lui l'aurait sûrement été, peu de temps après avoir…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là à sa place, alors ? Tu veux me sauver ? »

-…Ma mère… Etait prête à tuer tout tes amis pour t'avoir. Rien à voir avec tout ce qu'elle m'a appris. Elle a perdu la tête lorsqu'elle t'a vu, capable de n'importe quoi pour revivre ce soir. C'était contraire à nos morales, je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire. »

-Tu l'as tuée ? »

-Tu vois des assassins partout, Dean. », répondit Blaise amusé.

Dean referma sa bouche, embarassé et… il se sentit bizarre lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'adolescent l'avait appelé par son prénom.

-J'ai versé un somnifère puissant dans son verre. Elle ne l'a même pas remarqué, un autre signe qu'elle n'était plus maîtresse d'elle-même. »

Blaise se leva et fit signe de le suivre.

-Quelqu'un va vous conduire dans un endroit plus sûr. Ton ami est dans cette chambre. Va chercher les autres et rejoint moi en bas. »

Dean se retrouva seul. Un peu secoué, il pénétra dans la chambre qu'avait désignée Blaise et se précipita vers le lit. Il était fébrile, l'adrénaline lui montait à la tête. Il porta Seamus inconscient sur son dos et ressortit.

Lorsqu'il déboula dans la chambre de Flint, Oliver était là et faisait les cents pas l'air hagard.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda le jeune homme.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, on doit partir. Tu peux porter Flint ? »

Oliver acquiesça, un peu perdu. Il hissa se partenaire sur le dos en grimaçant.

Les deux travelers dévalèrent les escaliers. Son cœur battait tellement fort que Dean avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Et si c'était un autre piège ? Et si Blaise les menait directement à la Reine ?

Il rejoignit ce qui semblait être une petite cuisine, guidé par la lumière tremblotante d'une bougie allumée là-bas. Blaise se tenait contre l'encadrement d'une petite porte ouverte qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Quelqu'un d'autre était lui une lanterne à la min. Ils arrêtèrent leurs conversation à voix basse lorsque les deux sorciers entrèrent dans la pièce. L'inconnu releva alors son visage et Dean ne pût s'empêcher de le dévisager les yeux ronds.

-Théodore ? »

-Bonsoir. »

-C'est le type qui… », chuchota Oliver.

Dean hocha du chef.

-Theo va vous emmener à l'abri. », dit Blaise « L'antidote que j'ai donné à tes amis va mettre du temps à agir, alors ils devraient être inconscient pendant un moment. »

-Compris. »

Theodore remit sa capuche sur sa tête et échangea un regard avec Blaise avant de revenir sur Dean.

-Il faut qu'on se dépêche. Le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever et des troupes du Château sillonnent les forêts à votre recherche. »

-Oliver, passe devant. », dit doucement Dean.

Le jeune homme obéit et sortir à l'extérieur, Flint sur le dos.

-Blaise… »

Dean le regarda dans les yeux. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Il venait de trouver un frère qui lui sauvait la vie, et il devait déjà le quitter. Et si la Dame le tuait pour ce qu'il avait fait ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. », dit Blaise comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

-…Merci. », murmura Dean.

Devant, Théodore lui faisait signe de se dépêcher.

-Blaise… »

-Est-ce que tout les frères sont aussi collants ? »

Dean faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive, surpris, puis il se mit à rire doucement.

-Tu sais que nous sommes des sorciers… Pas de ce Monde. Tu peux venir avec nous, tu sais… »

Blaise détourna son regard. Son sourire en coin s'adoucit un peu.

-Si tu reviens me chercher… Peut-être que j'y repenserais. »

**TBC**

(_Et voilà ! Pfiouh. J'espère que personne n'est mort en cour de route ! x'D Bon alors le prochain chapitre va aussi mettre du temps à arriver je sens... Mais non, partez pas ! :D Bon j'espère que c'était un chapitre compréhensible. Dans le prochain... Deux nouveaux Pairs vont apparaître, et on aura Ze final Battle ! Plus un bon Marucs/Oliver, et la signification des couleurs ! Voila, tchouss !)_


End file.
